Never Alone, Ever Again
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: She is the light that guides him in the darkness. .: SasuHina. Canonverse AU :.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Never Alone, Ever Again

 **Pairing(s):** SasuHina, Nejiten, NaruSaku, ShikaTema and a few others once it is decided

 **Rating:** T, for now…

 **Author's Notes:** I hate myself for writing a new story. But this story was stuck in my head for quite a while. By the way, this story will steer from the canon story but some of it will remain. This is a SasuHina fanfic we're talking about here. This story is mostly written in Sasuke's and Hinata's POV. Tell me if I should continue or not. Review, follow, favourite this story. You know the norm.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto coz it belongs to Kishimoto-san

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

She could not move a single muscle. All she could do is watch as everything goes by in front of her eyes. She was covered in dirt and blood – but most of the blood staining her clothes was not hers. She suddenly felt useless all over again.

Naruto was on the ground, no longer in Kyuubi mode. He was not to far away from them – them meaning the rest of the Konoha 13 **(1)**. Sakura had passed out beside him. Her chakra drained. But Hinata's gaze was not fixed on them; her gaze was fixed on the last Uchiha.

The left side of his chest was wounded caused by Madara who had took his katana and stabbed him. His green Jounin vest stained with his own blood. He fell down face first but managed to catch himself before he could kiss the ground. Sasuke grimaced in pain and tried to lift his body from the ground. He could hear a few feet shuffling, trying to escape from the Infinate Tsukiyomi.

"Don't," he warned them, his voice sounded hoarse and weak to his ears.

Sasuke looked up towards Madara, glaring. His eyes filled with hatred. Madara held the katana above him, hovering a few inches, ready to make the finishing blow. He closed his eyes, slumping on the ground. He was tired. An affectionate smile slowly crawled up to his lips. _I'm sorry Hinata. I couldn't keep my promise._

Memories of the soon-to-be former Hyuuga heiress flashing before his eyes. Oh how he's going to miss the sweet sound of her voice, her laugh, the shade of her blush when he caught her staring at him – every little thing about her. He could only laugh bitterly as his – reanimated – brother's words rang in his mind.

" _Human souls are like reflecting water. People often speak or act opposite of their true feelings. But the human heart wishes to connect with and accept each other. And I know one day there will be someone who will protect, redeem and shepherd you," Itachi lifted his forefinger and his middle finger to poke his forehead. It was the same gesture he had once done when he was a small child._

 _Itachi pulled him into a hug as he slowly disintegrated. "Don't make the same mistakes that we – the Uchiha – did in the past," a small smile was plastered on Itachi's lips as he continued. "I am sorry Sasuke." And he was gone, leaving him alone once again. Sasuke lifted his head in sorrow. He turned around and left the cave, determine to find Hinata. He made a promise to her after all._

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke lifted his head as he heard someone calling out his name and turned his head. Hinata was running towards him as she briefly escaped the Infinite Tsukiyomi. But her victory was short lived, her steps were halted and she fell down on the ground.

Uchiha Madara turned his attention towards the female Hyuuga. Now moving towards her. "How interesting," he mussed. "An Uchiha," he looked over his shoulder to see a wide eyed Sasuke before settling his gaze on Hinata, "and a Hyuuga."

He chuckled at both the lovers' expression as he held the foolish Uchiha's katana towards her. "Konoha shinobi is full with surprises. I am going to enjoy killing you off one by one," he continued. "I think I'll kill this one first. Your death will be quick and painless I assure you. I can't have my plans delayed any longer."

Sasuke's eyes bled red and he could faintly hear the sound of a woman's scream as he saw red liquid splattered on the ground.

* * *

 **(1)** I'm calling it Konaha 13 because of Sai. You just have to include him too.

 **Author's Notes:** Ooo… a cliffhanger. Don't worry; the first chapter is going to be the events after Sasuke killed his brother. This is somewhere at the end. I'm not going to leave you guys in the dark. I'm _not_ that evil.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure I don't own Naruto

 **Shoutout to:** _LeiaRenoxX, Thebear (Guest), Saki-Hime and Yes(Guest)_ for your lovely reviews and those who had favourite and follow this story.

 **Author's Notes:** Sasuke, Hinata and the others are around 17. Neji, Tenten and Lee are 18. Hinata won't stutter as much. That's pretty much it. I don't want to spoil you guys. I'm taking this story to a whole new level.

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

Medicine **(1)**. It was the first thing he could smell as soon as he regained his consciousness. The smell was overwhelming. _Hospital_ , he thought. How long has it been since he had been in the hospital?

He sat up and tried to pry his eyes open but he couldn't. His eyes were covered by bandages. He reached up to remove the bandages but a hand stopped him, preventing him from removing the irritating bandages. With his vision blocked, he could not identify who had dared to touch him. He dropped his hand to his lap.

"Where am I?" he demanded.

"Konoha," a small and soft voice of a girl replied.

Hn. Konoha. It was the last place he wanted to be at the right moment. It felt as if it was yesterday he left to village to avenge his clan. Sasuke leaned back on the bed. After all, beggars don't get to choose. Before he could ask – demand answers from the girl, the door slid open with a bang. His eyes might be covered but his sense of hearing was as good any other functional shinobi. His ears picked up the sound of a startled gasp coming from the girl on his right.

Sasuke turned towards his _visitor_ by relying solely on hearing. The sound of heels clicking against the smooth floor followed by confident strides.

"You chose the wrong moment to appear, _Uchiha_ ," the Godaime Hokage remarked. "Especially at a time like this."

He felt his lips curled up into a smirk. "It certainly is good to be back," he retorted. "However I did not came here willing, might I add."

Tsunade bit her tongue; try to hold back another retort to the young Uchiha. Senjus and Uchihas can't stay in a room together for a long time. Disaster might happen sooner or later. She turned to the girl beside her. "You are dismissed."

And with that, the girl exited the room and slide the door close behind her. Tsunade rounded on her patient, hands on her hips. "I don't like wasting my precious time on you," she said, her voice thick with venom. "So let's cut to the chase. Did you or did you not killed the S-class missing nin, Uchiha Itachi?"

He smirked dropped from his face as she mentioned Itachi's name. His face void from any sorts of emotions. "I fail to see that it is your business," he replied.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed quietly. "When Team 7 and Team 8 arrived at the scene, his body was not there," she informed him. "There was no evidence of his presence apart from the aftermath – and you."

The Uchiha made no sign of acknowledgment as he laid there on the bed. Even with his eyes bandaged, she knew that he was still conscious and listening. It's amazing how a 17 year old shinobi managed to kill an S-class missing nin, let alone a member of Akatsuki – without any back up.

Even with the previous encounters with the member of the Akatsuki, they had back up albeit 7 person max. They even lost a few of shinobi during the encounter.

"Here's the deal," Sasuke spoke up breaking the silence. "I will let Konoha borrow my strength and I want something in exchange."

"I'm not interested."

"Oh?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes. Oblivious to this, Sasuke continued. "It will bring a great benefit to the village. Isn't that what Hokages do? To protect and ensure the safety of the village."

Tsunade snorted. "A true Uchiha to the core, as manipulative as ever."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"Fine. I'll bite. What do you want in exchange?"

The corner of his lips curled up slightly. "I just want information regarding the Uchiha coup."

* * *

Sasuke had to spend another week in the hospital before he was discharged. The Hokage had given him the leverage of having the Uchiha Compound. Despite the fact that he didn't want to stay at his old home, he needed to gather some information that was only available at the Uchiha Compound.

He knew his father, Fugaku was a secretive man. It would be hard for Sasuke to find the reason behind the Uchiha massacre. It was too much of a coincidence for someone like Itachi, who only wanted peace, to be involved in murdering his whole clan.

It didn't make sense.

Pushing his thoughts away, he stared at the forehead protector in his hand. It was still the way it had looked back then. The metal gleamed in the sun, a sign that someone – namely Naruto – had kept it clean, preventing it from rusting. However, the crooked line slashed across the Konoha symbol, indicating he had cut off his allegiance with the village was faded.

Naruto, the dobe, immediately visited him as soon as Tsunade had let him visit Sasuke. By then, the bandages covering Sasuke's eyes had been removed. The Kyuubi vessel had shoved the forehead protector to him and pointed out that he looked like _Hyuuga Neji_ with the seal on his forehead.

The Godaime Hokage had placed a seal on his forehead, preventing him from using his newly aquired Mangekyo Sharingan. The seal faintly resembled the Hyuuga's curse seal. Instead of the light green cross 'X' it was replaced with three black tomoe **(2)**. He could still use his Kekkei Gengkai but not to its fullest extant unless the seal was removed by the Godaime, herself or his former sensei, Kakashi. There were three people in total who could remove the seal. He had yet to learn of the last person who could remove it.

The first thing he had done when he entered his dusty old home, he searched for clothes to wear. Mostly he took from Itachi's room, since he was about his size but he did search in his parents' room.

Sasuke needed clothes anyway.

He cleaned the dust spotless and washed all the clothes – which was suitable for him – by the nearby river. He was well aware that the ANBU were watching him closely but he ignored them. Blame his inner cleaning mode.

By the time he had finished cleaning it was close to sundown.

Sasuke didn't know why but he had the sudden urge to visit his family's grave. In the past he always visited the cemetery where his whole clan – apart from him and Itachi – was buried.

His steps where halted when he saw another figure standing by his mother's grave. Yes, he remembered where exactly where his mother's body was buried.

He stood at the distance, observing as the figure bend down placing something against the headstone. Too bad he didn't have his katana or any other weapon at the moment. That person would be dead for trespassing on the Uchiha property.

The Uchha scowled as the trespasser turned around. The white eyes were a dead giveaway. The person was obviously a Hyuuga. Now that is just insulting. A Hyuuga entering the Uchiha Compound without him knowing.

But this particular person was someone he had known personally. They were considered as a childhood friend.

It was none other than the Hyuuga heiress.

Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

 **(1)** My friend pointed out that the smell was actually Detol. I don't think Detol existed back then...

 **(2)** Imagine the tomoe on Sasuke's curse seal. Yeah that one. Now replace it with the 'X' on Neji's curse seal. I might draw it if you want.

* * *

 _ **Next time on Never Alone, Ever Again…**_

"I am going to call you Tomato-chan!"

"You look the same as ever, Hana-san."

"Damn it, Shisui! Where the hell did you keep your journals?"

"With someone your age, I don't think anyone would want to associate with you."

"I should return this to you."


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure I don't own Naruto

 **Shoutout to:** _wolf-enzeru, anne (Guest), Saki-Hime, guess(Guest)_ and _ImCutePoison_ for your lovely reviews and those who had favourite and follow this story.

 **Author's Notes:** I know it is a little bit early to say this. Since this story takes place before and during the war, I will only show you bits and bits of it. What the heck am I even saying?! Never mind forget what I said. Let's just wait till that moment comes. This chap is a little bit longer than the previous one. I hope you don't mind.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _In the eyes of the world, a little boy could be seen teasing his assigned table partner. A few of their classmates – and their teacher as well – were surprised by the spectacle. It was a rare sight indeed._

 _The girl stared at her crush as he was interacting with the girl he likes. She felt a tiny bit jealous of the pink haired girl. He never noticed her._

 _The little boy, Uchiha Sasuke propped his chin on his small fist. He was admiring how the girl beside him could blush a different shade of red in just a few minutes – give or take a few seconds. Normally he would not pay attention to any of the girls in the Academy or the village in that matter. They were too annoying. Even some of the grown ups would pinch his cheeks followed by the word 'cute'._

 _He was not cute. Cute are for girls only._

 _Sasuke was quite surprised that the little girl beside him did not bother to make a conversation with him unlike some other girls. She only greeted him politely in the morning. Nothing more, nothing less. He secretly thanked the teacher for not placing him next to one of his fangirls._

 _Under normal circumstances, he did not mind the silence but not today! As and observant child, he did not comprehend how the Hyuuga heiress admire him. Yes, he knew the girl by title. "What's so fascinating about the dobe anyway?" he blurted out one day._

 _The girl gave a startled gasp. "A-ano…"_

" _Wait," Sasuke said, choosing his worlds carefully. "Do you like him?"_

" _I-I don't l-like h-him!" she protested, blushing a darker shade of red._

" _I see the way you look at him," he said plainly. He reached out to poke her cheek. He was curious! "It's warmer than I expected. Your cheeks look like tomatoes."_

 _The poor girl had almost fainted at that point. "I am going to call you Tomato-chan," Sasuke declared, grinning._

Hyuuga Hinata smiled softly at the memory. Tomato-chan. It had been years since she heard him calling her that name. No matter how many times she told him her name, he refused to call her anything else other than Tomato-chan.

That was until his whole clan was murdered by his brother's own hand. She had been there with him at the funeral. He broke down crying, calling for his Okasan and Otousan, when she embraced him. Tears were streaming down her face as well.

Its better to grieve than keeping it bottled up in your heart.

The Hyuuga heiress had lost her mother once.

That was the last time he had shown vulnerability. The Sasuke she had known and love died that day. He was replied by a boy hungry for revenge. He called her by her name 'Hinata', not 'Tomato-chan'. Just Hinata.

She never knew how much she enjoyed him calling her by that nickname.

"Sasuke-kun is here in Konoha, Mikoto-san," Hinata whispered, clutching the red and white fan pendent resting on her chest. "He came back to us. He kept his promise."

She wiped the tears that were flowing down her face. _I'm not weak anymore_ , she thought. Hinata placed the forget-me-not flowers and rest it against the headstone.

The Hyuuga turned around and froze. She saw him standing by the tree. The wind ruffling his hair, the seal peeking beneath his bangs and then she blinked twice. He was no longer there.

It must have been her imagination.

* * *

The last Uchiha did not waste his freedom. But then again, he wasn't really that _free_ given the fact that ANBU was breathing down his neck, day and night. He even had his Mangekyo Sharingan sealed. He couldn't really blame them for being paranoid and did these things to him. If he was in their position he would be doing the exact same thing too.

Sasuke arrived in front of the Inuzuka Compound **(1)**. It had been a long walk for him due to the Inuzuka Compound for being at the other side of the village. He even managed to steer away from the Konoha 11 – or 12, whatever.

The Inuzuka clan was known as the best tracker in Konoha. Their senses were sharper than an average ninken. They were always seen with their dog companion. It was not a surprise when their compound was littered with various sizes and types of dog. Sasuke wondered why Itachi and Shisui – more to Itachi actually – would associate with them. The Inuzuka clan were considered as a respectable clan but Sasuke had never actually seen any of his clansmen talked to any of the Inuzuka clan member – unless necessary.

Sasuke stopped in front of the Inuzuka main house. He had checked with the veterinarian section of the hospital. He was confident that she was at her home. He'd doubt that she would be anywhere else, not after the rumours of Sasuke killing Itachi spread around the village.

Unless she didn't listen to gossip.

He knocked on the door. It's too late to turn back now.

Black eyes widen as she caught the sight of him. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned his body to face the shell-shocked Inuzuka. A smirk plastered on his lips. Her canine companions, the Three Haimaru Brothers growled as they sense her anxiety. She had looked exactly like he remembered.

Her brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Two brown lock framing her large, black eyes. The colour of her traditional fang-like tattoos on both her cheeks looked as vibrant as ever.

"You looked the same as ever," Sasuke greeted, "Hana-san **(2)**."

Inuzuka Hana regained her composure. "What do you want Sasuke?" she snapped, her companions had stopped growling but their posture was tensed. "An Uchiha doesn't normally visit an Inuzuka very often. In fact I think they don't even visit anyone."

"You could at least be pleased that Itachi's little brother took his time to visit you," he said. "And tell your dogs to calm down. I'm not going to attack you. I'm here to seek some answers."

Hana snapped her fingers and the triplets relaxed – slightly. She brushed pass him and slid the door open, removing her shoes. Her ninken trailed behind her and he followed. She gestured for him to take a seat and disappeared behind the kitchen, he was a guest and she have to treat him like one – even if she felt like punching him.

The jounin returned with a tray of green tea and placed it on the table, sitting down across him. "Now what do you want?" she asked bluntly.

He paused before replying. "I want to know the details of what happened before the Uchiha massacre. I know Itachi considered you as someone important to him. The very fact that you are still alive proves it. You must have known something."

"It's because of Itachi, isn't it?" her voice sounded softer when she mentioned _his_ name. Sasuke's silence confirmed her accusation. She sighed quietly. "I don't know much. Not even Itachi told me his mission until Shisui hinted to me about it. It's not much but I think you should search for their journals. I know Shisui has one but I am not sure about Itachi."

Sasuke nodded and stood to leave. He had the information he required from her.

Hana didn't even walk him to the door because she was caught up in the past. Her grip on the cup tightens. He was so much alike and so different from Itachi. She could have sworn she saw Itachi in him.

* * *

The last Uchiha practically ransacked Shisui's home. He was frustrated. He couldn't find anything! "Damn it, Shisui!" he growled. "Where the hell did you keep your journals?"

He leaned against the wall, legs stretched out. He closed his eyes shut. Why does the Uchiha have to be so secretive among their brethren? He cursed his brother for ruining his life, making things much more complicated.

What does he expect from the clan prodigy?

Sasuke cracked his eyes open and stood up languidly. He made his way to the door and stopped when he heard a small creak. He took a step back and applied some pressure with his left foot on the loose floorboard. Dropping to his knees, he pulled out a kunai and wedges it open.

He placed the plank aside and peered into the small hole. In it was a book – journal decorated with the Uchiha emblem. Without a moment of hesitation, he took the book and rushed to his house. It took him a moment to realise there was someone else in the house. His sharingan was spinning as he glared at the silver haired jounin. "What do you want?"

The jounin raised his hand cheerfully. "Why to visit my cute student of course."

"Tch, I didn't know you were the kind of person. But then again," he retorted, "With someone your age, I don't think that anyone would want to associate with you."

Kakashi feign hurt. "Such cruel words."

Sasuke's eyes turned to the normal shade of black as he sat across Kakashi, still gripping the book in his hand. "I heard you visited Inuzuka Hana this morning."

"Don't you have other things to do?"

The silver haired man ignored him. "Naruto and Sakura are worried about you. I doubt that you've talk to anyone since the day you woke up – apart from Hokage-sama and Hana-san."

"I don't plan on staying long here in Konoha. As I have told the _Hokage_ I am only here for information."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes but he didn't ask anymore questions. "If you need someone to talk to," he told him, "you know where to find us." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke sighed and cracked the journal open. The people in Konoha were too nosey – at least some of them aren't. He flipped through the pages; skipping the part where Shisui mostly write about the _fun_ things he did in the village. Basically what he did on a daily basis. But not once he mentioned what missions he did – probably keeping it as confidential as he can. His eyes caught something interesting: Shisui was starting to get open with his journal.

 _To the others, the Uchihas were considered as traitors. It leads up to Madara. Before I was even born. Every children in the Uchiha clan believed that we are great and honourable. I don't think that Itachi grew up believing that. He was just a child when the shinobi war happened. It was probably why Itachi was chosen._

 _I don't know what the counsel sees in him but every time I see him, I see the little naive boy dreaming for peace. Even if the Great Five Nations were to be in peace. One day, war will break out again. I have yet to find someone who could stop the war forever. All the previous heroes and heroines I know, they only manage to prevent the war from happening again. War is an endless cycle._

 _No one can stop it._

 _Not even the Uchihas._

 _Even the Uchihas were part of the founders, one of the powerful clans in Konoha. We can't stop it. Not even Fugaku-sama._

 _Otousan, Aniki_ **(3)** _, where are you when I need you most._

Sasuke would have continued reading if it weren't for someone knocking on the door. He placed the book on the table after marking the page and stood up. He slid the door open. Onyx black eyes met with pale lavender eyes.

Hinata _._

Gathering courage, Hinata unclasp the necklace that she wore ever since Sasuke had given it to her before he left the village. Sasuke eyed the necklace as if she was giving him a poison. "I should return this to you," Hinata explained. "It was never mine in the first place."

"You don't stutter anymore," Sasuke mussed.

A tinge of pink stained her cheeks. "I-I-I… Just take it!" her voice raising an octave. She grabbed his wrist and placed the necklace on his open palm. She released the grip on his and bowed hastily before disappearing from his sight.

The Uchiha clenched the necklace. " _Baka_ ," he muttered under his breath. He didn't want it back because it was hers. What's the point in giving her the necklace if he wanted it back anyway?

* * *

 **(1)** Let's just say that all the huge clans have a big compound alright? Cause I'm not sure if they have a huge compound.

 **(2)** You do know her right? Sorry, I just had to add in ItaHana.

 **(3)** Hana is actually a chuunin but I want her to be a jounin *smiles sheepishly*

 **(4)** I'm making Kagami as his father and a friend of mine pointed out that Obito looks a tad bit like Shisui. So in this fanfic they are brothers.

* * *

 _ **Next time on Never Alone, Ever Again….**_

"This was the last place they've seen him."

"Teme! You came!"

"I am not avoiding you."

"C'mon, I'll treat you some dango."

"By the time we arrived, Itachi was gone. He's the only survivor; there was no sign of anyone else."


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I'm still waiting till the day I can finally own Naruto. Which is like…never?

 **Shoutout to:** _ChoppingBoard_ , _random716_ and _RiriaKazeKage_ for your lovely reviews and those who had favourite and follow this story.

 **Author's Notes:** I'm sorry with the late update I was busy with writing a drama script and exam. I hope to complete this story by this year. Please do ignore the crappy, sappy title. I might change it, at least until I have an interesting title. I apologize first hand if there is grammar and spelling mistakes. I tend to do that sometimes coz I'm only human ~~~

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

Three figures, two males and a female, stood in the midst of ruins. The effects of the battle between two brothers. The younger one driven into anger, revenge, betrayal while the older brother held an unimaginable burden upon his shoulders.

"This was the last place they've seen him," the taller brute informed his two companions.

The water user cursed loudly. They should have followed him or this would not have happened. They needed to track down their leader before it was too late. "Karin, Juugo," he said in a serious tone. "As much as it pains me to say this but we need help from _him_."

"Why _him_?" the redheaded Karin questioned. They knew who he was talking about. They were once his disciple after all.

"What other choice do we have?"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat quietly with a book opened in front of him. The seal on his forehead was burning ever since he woke up after his encounter with his old sensei and the Hyuuga Heiress a few days before. He was trying to soak up as many information as he can like a sponge with the help of his Kekkei Genkai – or known as sharingan. His eyes were stained by the excessive use and the seal was burning like hell.

He however did not cover it the way the Hyuuga prodigy did but instead he left his long bangs to cover it. He stubbornly refused to wear the forehead protector. He preferred being a nomad rather than stay in the village.

Rubbing his temples, he closed the book with a frustrated groan. He didn't know how long he had been in the library but it felt like he had been there for days. Well at least the Hokage kept her end of the deal.

His ancestors must be rolling in their graves for associating with a Senju.

The library was – and still is – a restricted area. Only the Hokage and few of Konoha higher-ups were allowed to enter. Sasuke was the exception to the rule. He was free to choose any time of the day to enter. One thing he was not allowed to do is: bring out any of the scrolls or books out. The library was actually smaller than he had expected and it was quite organized to say at least.

He left the scrolls and books he skimmed through on the table, not bothering to return to its original place because he knew that it will still be there the next time he spends his time in the library. Pushing the book away, he stood up and exited the Hokage tower.

The weather wasn't really helping him either. It was a little too hot for him. What made things worse was his clothes, his dark ankle-length pants and the standard dark high-collar shirt with the Uchiha emblem on his back.

A colour which absorbs heat the most.

"Teme! You came!"

Sasuke blinked as he regained his surroundings. The hyperactive blond bounding towards him with a smile stretching on his face. He could have sworn he just passed the Academy a few seconds ago. And now, he's at the training ground?! Did he really space out that long?

"I wouldn't want to miss the chance in kicking your ass," he smirked, still feeling lightheaded. It was true though. A few days ago, Naruto had practically begged – can you believe it? He actually begged! – him for a spar because he was tired of facing this – Sai person.

He was intrigued in meeting this Sai. He might actually be entertaining in his own twisted way.

Naruto scowled and muttered something unintelligible.

The Uchiha simply ignored him and looked passed the dobe's shoulder. Under a huge shady tree stood two figures, waiting for them. Even at the distance, he recognized the two figures. Who wouldn't recognize the Godaime's apprentice and the shy and timid Hyuuga Heiress – though he wasn't sure if he could still call her shy and timid.

Only someone who is a fool and blind might not recognize them – or probably a foreigner.

"Didn't you say there's only going to be the two of us," Sasuke remarked, jerking his head with the slightest movement towards the two kunoichi. "Not four."

Naruto scratched his whiskered his cheek and smiled sheepishly. "I kinda forget to tell you that other day."

"Did it not occur to you that you could have told me sooner?" Sasuke was already fuming at this point.

"It slipped out of my mind!" the blond exclaimed. "You wouldn't have agreed otherwise. And Hinata-chan's teammate went for a mission along with Sai. So, I thought, what's the harm inviting her along to train with us…"

"Hn." _You're basically asking me to recall unwanted memories I had with her._

Training sure was going to be interesting.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was not a _coward_. She didn't particularly like to fight – partly because she was training to become a medic-nin. Mainly, she thinks that life is precious and it should not be thrown away casually. But if she were to engage in a fight, she will stand her ground and fight to protect her love ones.

But she never felt as cowardly as this.

If she had known that _he_ was going to be there, she would have declined Naruto's offer. Even though she had grown out of her crushing-on-Naruto state, her heart held a soft spot for him.

Hinata was having a conversation with Naruto and Sakura when she saw Naruto's relieved and happy look on his face. He bounded after him and glanced at the Uchiha before turning her gaze away. After days of avoiding him, she almost believed herself that the Uchiha did not stayed in Konoha. Five years of his absences proved as much.

She could not deny that she felt something when he left the village after he had given her that necklace. Her hand flew to her chest where the necklace had laid, only to feel the absences of the cold metal. Oh right, she had returned the necklace back to him.

Over the years, she could only think herself as foolish to cling to an empty promise. It was almost as embarrassing as stalking – correction, followed Naruto when she was in her gennin years. Almost.

Looking at the man at the moment, she realized that the small boy had grown into a man who had matured through the years. His cheeks had grown out of that baby fat making his cheekbones angular. His chin-length bangs framing his aristocratic features. The black seal peeking from his hair hanging over his forehead.

Her face grew warm as she begins describing him in her head. She covered both her warm cheeks and shook her head slightly, embarrassed of her thoughts.

"Hinata-chan?" she looked up to see Sakura with a concerned look attached to her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine," she smiled as she dropped her hands. "I-Its just a little h-hot today."

Her blush grew darker as she fell into a stuttering mess. She should have a better control that this!

As Sakura was about to open her mouth, she was interrupted by Naruto. "Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" he yelled, waving an arm. "Teme agreed to train with us."

Both the kunoichi giggled as the two best friends made their way to the tree. The blond shinobi jumped into a conversation – or discussing she wasn't sure – with Sakura leaving Hinata with the man who she was avoiding.

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence that stretched long and thick.

"You're avoiding me," he said suddenly. Hinata was quite startled to hear him speak for the first time.

"I am not avoiding you," she lied.

"You're lying," he countered. "I know you when you're lying, Hinata."

"Believe whatever you want." And the conversation ended just like that.

* * *

 _Uchiha Itachi walked through the streets of Kohona to his home, a mission scroll in hand. Although he was tired at the moment, he didn't let it show on his face. The due date for his plans was getting nearer as each hour passed. He knew that Shisui had another plan brewing in his mind. He knew that look. That faraway look on his face. Who was he kidding? How long have he known Shisui?_

" _Itachi!"_

 _His mind reeled back to reality as he heard someone calling out his name. It was Inuzuka Hana, his…friend. She jogged towards him, her face flushed and her constant canine companions trailing behind her._

 _One might think it's a bit odd to an Inuzuka and an Uchiha interact in such manner without a purpose. They only interacted if it was about clan matters, nothing more._

 _His lips lifted up in a small smile. "Hana," he greeted._

" _It's been a while since I've seen you," she said. "Are you free at the moment?"_

" _Not quite."_

" _If its paperwork you can do it later," she said sternly, cocking her hips. "C'mon! I'll treat you some dango! Don't be such a stick in the mud."_

 _The Uchiha heir paused, debating if he should follow along. There was something in her tone that made him wanting to turn away from her and continue his journey but curiosity got the better of him._

" _Alright."_

 _Hana was beaming, grinning. They settled to a nearby dango shop and placed their order. She was rather quiet for an Inuzuka. A typical Inuzuka may be loud and obnoxious but it doesn't mean they are ignorant of their surroundings. In fact they are very observant but they tend to ignore it – unless they deemed necessary._

 _The brown haired chuunin was considered as one, wearing her heart on her sleeves. Basically an opposite of the Uchiha. She was twiddling with her thumb nervously then stopped. She lifted her gaze to the silent Uchiha. "I know about the coup," Hana started, her voice low and bore no emotions on her face. "And I know you are involved in it somehow."_

" _How did you –" he broke off abruptly and muttered a single name. "Shisui."_

" _You are going to end up as a traitor to the village!" she accused. "Itachi, they are your flesh and blood. You can't just kill them. They are your family. What about Sasuke? Don't you care about him?"_

 _He glared at her sharply. "I don't know what you are talking about."_

" _Ita –"_

" _Back off, Inuzuka. It is none of your business."_

Dark eyes snapped open from her slumber. She sat up, pushing her hair away from her face. She did not know why she remembered that particular memory. It was the first time she heard him call her by her family name. It sounded so foreign to her coming out from his mouth. Even in the past he only called her by her single name.

It was also the last time she had seen him.

The next few days after the incident, she went to the Hokage Tower after she was summoned by the Sandaime. "By the time we arrived, Itachi was gone," she heard a male voice reported to the Hokage as she approached the door. She did felt bad for eavesdropping on them. "He's the only survivor; there was no sign of anyone else."

It took her a few minutes to digest the information. She took a few deep breaths and regained her composure as she opened the door.

Hana had went to the Uchiha burial held the next day, out of respect – and most of the respected clans sent their representatives. She had watched from a far as Itachi's brother, Sasuke kneeled on the dirty ground after the crowd had dispersed.

She watched as the girl – the Hyuuga heiress, she found out later that day – pulled Sasuke in an embrace. The devastated boy returned her embrace as he cried for his dead and broken family.

* * *

 _ **Next on Never Alone, Ever Again…**_

"Just be careful around the Uchiha, alright?"

"That's Tomato-chan."

"I am going to tell Mikoto-san that you have a girlfriend, Sasuke."

"I am sorry, Hinata."

"Make sure no shinobi leaves and enters the village."

* * *

 **Author's End Notes:** I just want to make things clear that this story contains: _SasuHina_ , _NaruSaku_ , _NejiTen_ , _ItaHana_ (U. Itachi x I. Hana), _ShikaTema_ (a tiny bit) and _SaiIno_ (hints of it)


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Naruto, Sasori would still be alive.

 **Shoutout to:** _Siksea, Saki-Hime, Eizleina Kyotarin, random716, Fanxiche,_ _blitszkrieg_ and _Andreia453_ for your lovely reviews and those who had favourite and follow this story.

 **Author's Notes:** I manage to squeeze some time to post this! The next update will be around next month. Apparently the exam takes about one month. ^.^ Enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

Going on a shopping spree with Ino was never a good idea. Just imagine visiting every store and trying every _cute_ clothes for about half a day. That's how intense it was. Ino's shopping mode can rival Gai-sensei's training.

It was a girl's day out and it had been long since the girls spend their time together. They were too preoccupied with their own assigned missions and training. Especially Tenten, for obvious reasons. Sakura, Ino and Hinata had been busy with the hospital – and handling with the flower shop, in Ino's case.

"I know it has been a long time we've got together," Ino said excitedly, during their lunch break. "So let's start with you, Forehead. Anything interesting going on in your life? Apart from Sasuke-kun being here in Konoha."

Tenten rolled her eyes and mumbled against her cup, "You and your Sasuke obsession."

Hinata being seated next to her stifled her laughter with the back of her hand. While the other two kunoichi glared but the weapon mistress chose to ignore it.

"Anyway, back to my question," reigning their attention back to Ino. "Anything interesting going on in your life?"

"Nothing much," Sakura replied non-chantey. "Pretty much the same."

The blonde sighed dramatically. "I should have known that your life is a boring one."

"Hey!" the pinkette protested. There's not way she's going to back down without defending her honour. "If you had someone like Naruto in your hands, you would understand."

"Ano…" Hinata's soft voice broke through their soon-to-be-argument. "Naruto-kun is not that bad."

Ino pointed accusingly towards her direction with her chopsticks. "That's because you are in love with that _baka_."

Tenten shot a warning glare at the blonde. "Ino."

"What? Its not like everyone didn't know," she pointed out. "Ne Hinata, do you still hold feeling for him?"

The Hyuuga heiress paused, the drink in her hand had been lowered to the table, a blush creeping up her cheeks. She knew that Ino was a gossip. If she revealed the name of the boy – man she had feelings for, the whole village will know by the next hour.

It's not really surprising if a girl liked him since he had a hoard of fan girls stalking him. However, it is surprising if they knew that Hinata had a crush on him.

But it is strange. How can the sweet Hyuuga Heiress fall in love with the last surviving Uchiha? They had never seen them utter as much as a single word towards each other. Oh, imagine their reaction if they had known that they were childhood friends once upon a time.

And of course, that was before the massacre.

A soft smile appeared on her lips. "I've develop feelings for someone else."

Sakura choked on her green tea, while the other two kunoichi stared at her, shock plastered on their faces. Hinata turned a bright shade of red and hid her face behind her hands.

There was a pregnant silence between the four before Hinata was bombard with questions. At this point, Hinata wished for a hole to appear beneath her and just swallow her whole. Anything, just anything that could save her from this embarrassment!

Hinata was glad when they had stopped asking questions, only to realise that the occupants in the restaurant had gone silent. She lifted her gaze from her hands and looked for the cause of the silence. At the entrance stood a young dark haired man, with his hands shoved inside his pockets. His onyx black eyes scanned the restaurant and stopped when his gaze found hers. He walked towards her with his head held high; clearly ignoring the stares he was receiving.

"The Hokage request for your presence," he informed.

"H-hai," she replied in a daze and stood up abruptly, almost knocking her chair over. "Just give me a minute."

"Make it fast," he snapped and walked towards the exit. "I heard that the Hokage isn't a patient woman."

As soon as Sasuke was out of hearing range, Tenten stretched out her hand and gripped Hinata's wrist gaining her attention. "Promise me one thing, just be careful around the Uchiha, alright?"

* * *

 _You could hear the children's laughter and their chatter as you get closer to the Academy. And of course, the children are excited to go home. As they walked back to their homes, they would chatter excitedly how exciting their day was to their parents or any of their family who had come to pick them up._

 _It was not an exception to the boy named Sasuke. The victim for that day was his elder cousin, Uchiha Shisui. Usually Itachi would pick up Sasuke but unfortunately – in Shisui's part – Itachi had made an excuse to avoid it._

 _Shisui had brewed a plan in his mind for revenge by the time he arrived at the Academy._

 _The Uchiha scanned the playground for the familiar duck-butt hair – as he liked to call it behind Sasuke's back just for the kicks. As he was about to call out Sasuke's name, he stopped abruptly. To his shock, Sasuke was laying on the grass with a girl beside him, far from the other children, pointing towards the sky._

 _He blinked once, then twice just to be sure that he was not in some genjutsu. Since when Sasuke actually talked to a girl? As far as Shisui had lived and breathed in Konoha, Sasuke – and Itachi – avoided girls like a plague._

 _With the exception of Inuzuka Hana._

 _Shisui could only watched as Sasuke stood up and held his hand towards the girl, like a real gentleman – Mikoto's heart would swell with pride. The girl accepted his hand and he pulled her up to her feet. She shoved the younger Uchiha playfully – he must have said something embarrassing to her – before Sasuke bounded towards him._

" _Shisui-san!" the boy greeted. "Where's nii-san?"_

 _He reached down and ruffled the boy's hair. "He's a bit busy today. Now don't give me that look," Shisui said. "Ok, tell me who was that girl I saw you talking to." He looked at the girl over his shoulder._ Interesting, _he mussed, noticing the girl's pale eyes._ The girl is a Hyuuga.

 _Fugaku would flip if he found out that Sasuke was friends with a Hyuuga._

" _That's Tomato-chan," he replied as they begin walking towards the Uchiha compound._

" _Tomato-chan? That's an odd name."_

 _Sasuke merely shrugged. "Only I call her that. Everyone else calls her 'Hinata-chan'."_

" _Why would you call her that?" Shisui asked._

" _Because her cheeks look like tomatoes all the time," he explained, a small blush appeared on his cheek. "And she's not annoying."_

 _Shisui stopped and let out a dramatic gasp. "Don't tell me she's your girlfriend."_

 _The blush on his face turned darker. "N-no! She's n-not my g-g-girlfriend."_

 _The older Uchiha held up a finger and said with a serious tone. "Its not nice to lie to people. I'm going to tell Mikoto-san that you have a girlfriend, Sasuke." His face broke into a grin and started jogging towards the compound with Sasuke running behind him, trying to catch up._

" _M-matte, Shisui-san!" Sasuke shouted. "She's not my girlfriend! S-she's just a friend!"_

 _" Denial is the first step!" he shouted over his shoulder. Shisui could only laugh as they were gathering amused looks from the villagers. It was rare to see an Uchiha behave like children._

 _Apart from Shisui's brother, Obito_ **(1).**

* * *

Senju Tsunade was not a patient woman. Her temper was shorter than her apprentice's. So managing a village was never her forte. Even as the Hokage, her luck in gamble was always unlucky – she did thought that her luck might change after becoming the Hokage. Does Kami-sama hate her that much?

Not to mention her drinking problem.

Being the Hokage has never been easy for her. It was all about paperwork and more paperwork. She wondered how did the previous Hokages enjoy being cooped up in the office most of their time.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and pulled out a lottery ticket and a newpaper from her drawer. She flipped through the newspaper to the lottery section. Her gaze went to the number printed and did a double take.

She had won 1 million ryo **(2)**.

Abandoning those two items, the blonde stood and walked towards the window, gazing at the village. Something bad was going to happen. By experience, if she had won the lottery, something very bad was going to happen soon.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden knock. "Come in," she said, still gazing outside of the window.

The door opened with a soft click, followed by quiet and light footsteps. "Hokage-sama," the female greeted.

"That was quicker than I expected," Tsunade remarked but it was directed towards the person standing beside the Hyuuga Heiress. "I thought you would take a longer time."

The Uchiha scoffed.

Tsunade ignored him and turned to face the two eye doujutsu user. "I have a miss–"

"Tsunade-sama!" The Hokage's assistant interrupted her – Tsunade grimaced at this – as she practically burst into the room and placed a scroll on the table. "The message has been decoded."

The Godaime narrowed her eyes on the scroll and unroll it. She furrowed her eyebrows as she skimmed through the message. "Change of plans," she muttered and face towards the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. Today was definitely was not her day. "Get the rest of your teams on guard duty tonight," she commanded. "Make sure no shinobi leaves and enteres the village. We will need all active shinobi here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Hinata answered.

Before Hinata and Sasuke could leave, Tsunade called them. "Hinata, I want you to keep a close eye on him," she added. "And I hope you won't turn your back to the village again, Uchiha."

Sasuke glanced towards Hinata's stilled form. "Of course," he mumbled but it was loud enough for Hinata to hear him.

Tsunade turned her attention towards the lottery ticket. A war is brewing soon.

* * *

" _I'm leaving Konoha," he told her, his back turned towards her. "Come with me."_

 _The night was cold and dark for her taste. The moonlight was the only light source they had. It irritates her that she could not see his face. "L-leave? Everything we c-care for is here," she reasoned._

 _Sasuke faced her, his face betraying no emotion. "What I once held dear is long gone," he chose his words carefully. "Except for one thing, you."_

 _She drew a sharp breath. What does he mean? How could he say that when all he did was ignored her after his clan was massacred? "I-I have res-responsibilities that I –"_

 _A pained look passed through his features. "Understood. In that case," Sasuke walked towards her and lifted her chin to meet his eyes, "this is good bye."_

 _Pale lilac eyes met with blood red eyes. The tomoe was spinning rapidly. "I'm sorry, Hinata," he apologised, a tender smile formed on his lips. "I won't expect you to forgive me anytime soon. Forgive me, Tomato-chan."_

 _Then her vision went black._

* * *

 **(1)** As I said in chap 2, in this fanfic Obito and Shisui are brothers.

 **(2)** Ok so sue me. I don't know anything about gambling.

* * *

 _ **Next time on Never Alone, Ever Again….**_

"Nice to meet you, Emo."

"I left because I wanted to be stronger! I want to be strong enough to protect you!"

"I'm starting to feel sorry for the trees."

"Nee-chan, who was Uchiha to you?"

"Where's Hinata? Have you seen her?"

* * *

 **Author's End Notes:** I think you can guess who's line is whose. Anyway, review!


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah I know I don't own Naruto. I get it, hun. But it doesn't mean I should stop shipping SasuHina :p

 **Shoutout to:** _Guest, Andreia453,_ _Saki-Hime, anne (Guest), jdorsey20619, ani-sun, misao97, random716,_ _DageRee_ and _N_ _inja Unicorn (Guest)_ for your lovely reviews and those who had favourite and follow this story.

 **Author's Notes:** _Guest_ pointed out that he/she was confused about that part where Ino asked Hinata if she still liked Naruto or not. Well, it supposed to be like that and she did answer Ino's question, indirectly. And I just want to say, just because I _don't ship_ NaruHina and SasuSaku doesn't mean that you can go around sending _anonymous messages_ to people asking them to _fuck themselves_ and _die_. I'm sorry to say this but I don't give a fuck about what you said. Now stop being a coward and leave a signed review if you hate any of my crack pairings. Like I wrote in my profile, I'll respect your OTPs if you respect mine. I'm sorry if I offended any of you Naruhina and Sasusaku fan out there but it's the truth.

Sorry for ranting. Enjoy this chapter. It's a bit angst tbh. Bad news: turns out the haze are getting bad here and well, school is closed in the middle of exam! I took some time to finish this chap and I'll update the next chap (hopefully) soon.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five**_

It turns out he had met Sai before. He was the one whom tried to kill him once. In the end, it turns out he was helping Naruto and Sakura bringing him back to Konohagakure because he didn't want to sever the _bonds_.

Sasuke felt as if he was staring at a mirror. The only difference between him and his doppelganger is the hairstyle, their expressions – but most of the time it's similar – and the clothes.

"Nice to meet you, Emo," his doppelganger said, with that stupid fake smile on his face.

His eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance at his new nickname. Naruto didn't even bother to even hide his boisterous laughter, while Kakashi and Sakura did a good job in hiding it.

He moved his hand to the hilt of his katana that was placed on his hip. His fingers aching to remove the stupid smile of his face. A slow and painful death would be fitting. But then again that would risk his precious eyes when it reaches Tsunade's ears.

"Kakashi-san," a familiar voice greeted which made Sasuke's body froze.

The silver haired jounin turned to greet the newcomers, smiling under his mask. "Hana-san," he replied. "You're the substitute sensei, I take it."

True to his words, Team Eight appeared behind her. Kiba suppressing a yawn, Shino looking impassive as ever and Hinata was avoiding Sasuke's gaze – this caused Sasuke to frown.

"Hai," Hana said, flashing a friendly smile and moved closer towards Team Seven with the Haimaru Brothers close to her heels. "Though I'm a bit surprise to see you here early."

"I'm hurt, Hana-san, You didn't give me enough credit," Kakashi responded, pulling out nine earpieces. "Since Yamato isn't here to even things out, we're breaking into groups of two and there will be only one group with three members." He distributes the earpiece to them. "We'll be in touch through this. If anything goes wrong, contact anyone of us."

"And no changing partners," he added quickly.

* * *

Being alone with Sasuke was not as bad as she thought it would be. She almost had a heart attack when Kakashi-sensei assigned her to partner up with Sasuke. Yes, it's true that they used to be friends but that doesn't change the fact that Hinata was still mad at him. He ignored her! How can she not be mad? He acts as if she didn't exist until the night he left the village. He said that she was someone important to him.

If she really is that important, then why did he distant himself with her.

Hinata stifled a yawn and glanced at Sasuke, who was sharpening his katana on top of the Konoha gate. She noticed that his hair was getting longer. The Uchiha emblem on his high-collared shirt reminded her of how lively the Uchiha Compound was compared to the quiet Hyuuga Compound.

Despite being a Hyuuga, some of the Uchihas were friendly to her – each time she visited Sasuke. Once when she was a little girl, she had wished to be born as Uchiha. But that would mean abandoning her little sister, Hanabi.

With a sigh, she went closer to the Uchiha and proceeds to sit not to far away from him. "Did you miss him?" she asked after a tense silence – and for the first time that night.

Sasuke stopped sharpening his blade, dropping the rock. "Sometime," he replied, gazing at the full moon. "Sometimes I remember him taking some of his time just to play with me – or train me. But then, I can still see him killing Okaasan and Otousan. I hated him as much as I hate this village."

"What did you feel when you killed him?" Hinata asked, scrutinizing him.

"Nothing. I felt nothing," he responded, turning his head sharply at her. "What's with these questions, Hinata? What are you trying to pull here?"

The Uchiha decided to ignore her and stood up, sheathing his katana back in its holder. Without another word, he jumped down from the gate. Hinata followed suit, determine to lay down all the cards he was holding to his chest. "Why do you keep running when someone tries to get close to you? You can't keep on running forever. What are you so afraid of?"

Sasuke's steps halted, his fists clenched at his sides. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "What do you want me to say, Hinata?" he asked rather calmly, refusing to turn around and look at her.

"Yes, I'm afraid," he admitted. "I'm afraid of getting hurt. That is why I kept on running away from people. That is why I ignored you. That is why I left the village." Finally he turned to face her, his sharingan glowing in the dark night. "I was afraid that my enemies might hurt you – that Itachi might hurt you. Do you want to know the real reason why I left the village? I left because I wanted to be stronger! I wanted to be strong enough to protect you!"

The last word ended with a shout. His chest was heaving. Was he really that worked up? He felt heavy for all of the sudden. He had o doubt that the nearby group and some of the villagers heard him, loud and clear.

Hinata could only watch as he told her the truth. She was speechless. She didn't know what to respond. "S-Sasuke-kun, I," she started but before she could even finish her sentence, Sasuke fell down. "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, running towards the unconscious Uchiha.

She flipped his body and checked his pulse. She felt a small weight was lifted from her shoulder when she could feel his faint pulse. Activating her byakugan, she scanned his chakra flow only to find the chakra on his forehead glowing; it was where the seal was placed. Hinata placed her hand on his forehead and retracted quickly.

It was burning.

Deactivating her byakugan, her hand went to her throat and pressed a small button which connects to the earpiece. "Ka-Kakashi-sensei," she spoke through the microphone, her voice was shaking – it was the first name that pops into her mind. "S-something is wrong with Sa-Sasuke-kun."

"I'll try to be there as soon as I can," Kakashi replied. "Hana."

"Hai," the Inuzuka princess said. "I'm almost there." Not a minute later, Hana arrived with Kiba, panting. "What happened?" she asked and went to his side swiftly.

"I-I don't know. We had an ar-argument," Hinata stuttered, her heart was beating too fast. "A-and he suddenly collapsed. The seal was burning when I touched it."

Hana checked both his eyes and her hands glowed green, hovering over his closed lids. The Inuzuka might be a veterinarian but she knew how to heal a normal human too. "Stubborn just like Itachi," she mumbled under her breath. "At this rate he's going to lose his eyesight."

Kiba who caught the name of an S-class missing nin with his acute hearing, immediately asked his sister. "How did you know Uchiha Itachi?"

Hana's chakra flared slightly, causing Sasuke to groan. She muttered an apology and left a short silence before answering. "We had a history together." She pulled her hands away and proceed to press the button on her earpiece. "Kakashi, I'm bringing him with me to the hospital and I need to report this to Tsunade-sama."

After receiving permission to leave, she raised her pointer and middle finger and disappeared along with Sasuke and her canine companions.

"He'll be fine," Kiba assured her. His teammate smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. No matter how much he hated Sasuke, he wouldn't hurt him because it would hurt Hinata. "C'mon we have to finish out orders."

 _Please be alright._

* * *

Needless to say that Uchiha Sasuke despises hospital. Ever since little, he tried to avoid them as much as he could. When he woke up that day, he pushed the blanket and gathered his things that was placed o the bedside. Thankfully, they didn't change him into the standard hospital clothes.

Just as he was about to fasten the belt that held his katana in place, something fell from his pocket. He bent down to pick up the fallen item and froze. It was the necklace he had given to Hinata years ago.

" _Eto… What's this?" Hinata asked, eyeing the jewellery in Sasuke's hand with wide eyes. She was not the kind of girl who wore jewelleries but to her eyes, it was simple yet beautiful. The silver chain held a single pendent: a red and white fan, more specifically the Uchiha emblem._

" _It's a necklace." Pointing out the obvious. "Okaasan gave it to me today but I don't want to wear it. I might throw it away."_

" _A-ano, Sasuke-kun, I-I think y-you sh-should k-keep it if you don't w-want to wear it," she suggested. It's beautiful but she didn't think he should throw it away. His mother gave it to him after all and he should treasure it._

 _Sasuke pondered on the suggestion and he decided that Hinata could keep it safe for him. But of course, Hinata tried to reason with him. That necklace belongs to an Uchiha not a Hyuuga._

" _I want you to keep it, Tomato-chan," he said stubbornly. "It's like um… a promise. If I ever leave the village for a mission, it's a promise that I would come back to Konoha alive – and that applies to you too."_

" _B-but S-Sasuke-kun, I c-can't a-accept th-this."_

" _It's a present then," he countered, placing the necklace in Hinata's small hands and grinned, satisfied with his work. "It's a promise, you hear? In that way when we become shinobi, we have to keep each other alive."_

Sasuke reverted back to the present. Why did he remember that moment at a time like this? As soon as he received the information needed, he's leaving Konoha – for good. Slipping the necklace in his pocket, he stood up and vowed to return it back to her. the origin of the necklace might be from the Uchiha but he knew it was hers the moment he showed it to her.

Pulling on the wrist warmers, the door opened revealing an angry Tsunade. "Not so fast, Uchiha," she said with a tone of authority. "You won't be leaving the hospital until you received enough rest."

"Tch. I had enough of resting," he scoffed, moving towards the exit but it was blocked by Tsunade.

The Senju glared back at the Uchiha, planting herself firmly at the exit. "I'll let you go _if_ you do as I say," she said firmly. "Reduce your usage of sharingan or you might end up blind."

"I didn't know you cared about me."

"Don't mistake me for being a saint. I only care about the safety of Konoha. I just want you to fill your end of the bargain."

Sasuke shot her a glare. "An Uchiha never breaks a promise."

Tsunade scrutinize him and moved aside to let him pass through, once she was satisfied. It was true though, as deceiving as an Uchiha is, he – or she – never breaks a promise. They would fulfil their promises even if it cost their lives – that is if you keep your promise.

Stepping outside of the hospital was like heaven to Sasuke. The sterile smell that surrounded the hospital made him sick. Taking a gallon of fresh air, he begins walking towards training ground seven, ignoring his grumbling stomach.

Sasuke may be hungry at the moment but he needed to fan out his anger.

He scanned the wide field, making sure that no one else was there apart from him. There was a few untouched training dummy littered across the field, a sign which told him that it was recently used – by genin, no doubt since the chuunin exam was right at the corner. He figured he would use those dummies to their full extent. Who asked them to leave these things unattended?

Might as well make it useful.

Sasuke closed his eyes and emptied his thoughts, focusing on his training. After a moment of silence, he flashed his eyes open and dashed towards the first dummy. He threw a swift kick to the head, using the sorry-excuse-of-the-face as leverage and jumped away from it. Throwing a few shurikens, not a single missed its target; he landed on the ground and executed a flash of hand seals. He raised his fist and a burst of fire realised from his mouth.

Fighting a dummy is not as fun as training with another human. But he didn't give a rat's ass at the moment.

Pulling his katana out from its holder, he went for the next dummy. Sasuke was furious, _very_ furious but his was not angry at Hinata. His anger was directed to himself.

He found out years ago, it was impossible to hate the Hyuuga Heiress. He could never stay angry at her. Not after what she did for him. The whole world could hate him and he would not give a damn about it. If Hinata hated him, he would feel like a villain.

She deserves better treatment.

" _I've develop feeling for someone else."_

Sasuke gripped the Kusanagi tighter and plunged his katana deeper at the dummy's solar plexus with much force than needed. Gritting his teeth, he removed his katana from it and dropped the weapon. He sank down to the earth, clutching his heart.

 _What is this feeling?_

For long, he felt envy towards his blond teammate for having the Hyuuga's attention. Every time the dobe entered the room, Hinata's attention would be directed to him. The blush on her porcelain face was the evidence. He had no doubt she would risk her life to save him.

She doesn't even care that Naruto is the Kyuubi vessel. But of course, the idiot was oblivious to this and continues pursuing his _Sakura-chan_ , leaving Hinata feeling sad.

And now that Sasuke's back and sealed to the village, he found out that she had her eyes on someone else, since Naruto is currently going out with Sakura. He knew this through Kakashi's many _unwanted_ visits.

A twig snapped nearby. On instinct, he threw the remaining kunai in his disposal and it hit with a quite _thunk_ , followed by a puff of smoke.

 _Substitution jutsu_ , he observed, reaching for his fallen katana.

"You know, you shouldn't hurt trees like that," an annoying voice pointed out.

Sasuke stood up and sheathed his weapon. After all, the blond idiot was not a threat to him – for now. And for the first time that afternoon, his nose registered the scent of burning wood. "I didn't know you are such a nature lover," his voice dipping with sarcasm and picked up his weapons, "Dobe."

The Kyuubu vessel observed the scene before him. "I'm starting to feel sorry for the trees," he mumbled. "Oh the pain that they had went through!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond's antics. "How could you, Teme? Imagine their screams of agony."

"What do you want, Dobe? It's not like you haven't seen me since yesterday."

"Aha! I knew that you miss me!" Naruto said cheerfully. "Anyway, I thought – actually it's more to Sakura-chan's idea – that we'd have lunch at Ichiraku's. For old times' sake, plus the whole team is gonna be there!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's hopeful face and sighed. "Fine," he decided. "But not a single ryo is coming out of my pocket."

Naruto was practically beaming. It's not like Sasuke was dying to go. He was hungry that's all.

"I think you should shower first, Teme. You stink."

* * *

Hyuuga Hanabi was never this quiet. She knows it and so does her sister. Her tongue was sharper than any two-edged blade and she was quite a chatterbox at times.

Hinata sipped her tea carefully, watching her younger sister fiddling with her thumbs. She knew something was eating her at the moment. Hanabi had requested Hinata to have tea with her. Hanabi had never been the kind who asked for Hinata's permission – or anyone in fact. The normal Hanabi would usually barge in and demand answers – regardless the situation. Like when Hanabi practically burst into the room, demanding answers from Neji when a friend of hers spotted him with a girl walking though the village. Poor Neji was changing that time.

Brushing her hair away from her eyes, Hinata decided to break the silence. "You are unusually quiet today."

Hanabi stopped fiddling and finally faced her sister, he face void with emotion. It made Hinata thought that her nervousness was just her imagination. "I accidently found this picture in your book that I borrowed," she blurted out in one breath. She hastily pulled out a photo from the book and placed it on the table between them.

The elder Hyuuga froze, reaching towards the photo slowly. So this was where it went. It was a picture of Sasuke and her lying on the grass, pointing at something on the sky. In the picture they were no older than six years.

"Nee-chan," Hanabi said carefully, reverting her attention back to the present. "Who was Uchiha to you?"

"Hanabi, it's not nice Sa-Uchiha-san with out any honourifics," the older sister chided, diverting her attention elsewhere.

"You didn't answer my question," she countered, ignoring her previous words. "Who was Uchiha- _san_ to you?"

"Hanabi, I don't think –"

"Nee-chan, I'm worried about you. He is a traitor to the village! Why is he even here in the village? What were they thinking allowing the traitor to roam freely in the village? I'm sure that he has killed thousands of people more than you. He's a hea-"

Hinata slammed her palm on the table, interrupting Hanabi. "Sasuke- kun is not a traitor. He never did leak any information about the village. You can't just judge someone from hearing gossip."

"How do you know? Why are you even defending him?" Hanabi asked rather calmly.

"He's – he's more than a friend," she paused, turning her gaze to the photo in her hand, "and I believe him."

* * *

"Where's Hinata? Have you seen her?"

Neji halted his steps and turned to face his teammate. "No, I haven't," he replied. "But she may be at the Hyuuga Compound now."

Tenten smiled. "Do you mind if I follow?"

Neji offered no reply but a simple "hn" was all she needed for confirmation. She jogged towards him to catch up with his long strides and they fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

 _ **Next time on Never Alone, Ever Again**_

"Need I remind you, _Uchiha_ that you are still a genin. I don't care if you killed two Akatsuki members single-handedly but rules are rules. You are a _genin_ and you are going to take your assigned _D-rank mission_. Now go, Uchiha – you too Hyuuga."

"Well, Sakura is annoying, Naruto is ten times worse and that doppelganger of mine? No, just no."

"It will be fine. We will find him in no time."

"Brings back memories ne, Tomato-chan."

* * *

 **Author's End Notes:** The ending is crappy I know. The next chapter is gonna be fun.


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto because Shisui is dead T^T

 **Shoutout to:** _Andreia453, Saki-Hime, apolakay54, Guest, natty (Guest), wolf-enzeru,_ _Break Blade_ and _random716_ for your lovely reviews and those who had favourite and follow this story.

 **Author's Notes:** Yeah! Exam had just ended on Friday. Now my goal is to finish this story by this year. This chapter was supposed to be happy but it turned out to be angsty. Btw the next update will be next week, same day. The original chapter was supposed to be Pein's invasion but I decided to do it on Chap 8.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six**_

Tsunade's gaze flickered to the Uchiha then back to report in her hand. "What is it this time?" she asked, clearly not in the mood. All she wanted to at the moment is gamble and probably drink sake later when she loses. But looking at the stacks of paper in the office… she decided she would at least clear them out before anything else happen.

"A D-rank mission?" he asked, incredulous. "I fail to see how this could give a great benefit to Konoha."

"Any mission which involves outside of the village are being held back at the moment," she informed, her gaze still fixed on the report.

Sasuke was fuming. He did not agree to go on D-rank missions. When he struck the deal with the Godaime Hokage, he was expected to do a higher rank mission – a B-rank mission the least. But he did not expect on a _D-rank_ – to find a lost boy at that.

Hinata – his partner for the time being – took a small step and stood in between the Hokage and him, preventing Sasuke to make any rash actions. She will never let him – or anyone – hurt the Hokage.

Tsunade, who decided to ignore the subtle movement, laid the report on her desk and fixed a glare which was directed to the Uchiha. "Need I remind you, _Uchiha_ that you are still a genin," she stated firmly. "I don't care if you killed two Akatsuki members single-handedly but rules are rules. You are a _genin_ and you are going to take your assigned _D-rank mission_. Now go, Uchiha – you too Hyuuga."

Her attention went back to the pilling paperwork and she received two different responses. The two eye doujutsu user was smart enough not to push her buttons.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was supposed to be grateful to have such a _forgiving_ _and kind_ Hokage. But he was grateful enough that the Godaime was lenient. She let him choose his own partner for his first mission back-to-Konaha – and the missions after that.

The first thing he did was remove any kunoichi that comes into his mind in his short list of _friends_. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura was definitely out, the later would pester him and the former would cling to him like a leech. He had not been close to Tenten before – he only admire her weaponry skills. However, Hinata's name was not crossed out from his list and he left it that way.

He just couldn't…

"So why did you chose me out of all the Konoha shinobi?" the Hyuuga heiress asked, rearing his attention back to her. He took a side glance at her. She was looking ahead, not sparing him a single glance. She had somehow gain confidence during his absence.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. "Well, Sakura is annoying, Naruto is ten times worse and that doppelganger of mine? No, just no," he concluded. "And I don't mind being around you."

It's true that he didn't mind. Ever since little, she was the only girl that didn't like him in that way – although his brother, Itachi had pointed out that his crush on the Hyuuga heiress was as clear as day.

The small voice in his mind remarked that Hinata hates him to the core, the moment she found him and brought him back to the village. But as always, Sasuke pushed that voice annoying voice away and focus his objective.

It's not like he didn't expect her anger and hate. Sasuke knew the moment he placed a genjutsu on her. Even the timid Hyuuga knows anger – and had tasted it before.

They arrived in front of the client's door. Sasuke realized that Naruto lived in the same apartment block but a different floor. He hoped that they wouldn't bump into him.

Hinata raised her fist and knocked on the cream coloured door twice. She dropped her hand and waited patiently for the door to open.

Not a minute later, the door opened revealing an elderly woman with greying hair. The woman gave them a confused smile. Sasuke shifted his weight, feeling uncomfortable. Had they gone to the wrong house? He could have sworn they were at the right place. "Can I help you?" she asked politely to the two shinobi.

Hinata returned the smile. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata and this is Uchiha Sasuke," she introduced, gesturing to herself and Sasuke. He could felt his lips lifted into a small smirk as the woman widens her eyes. "We're here to find your grandson."

The woman's eyes lit up in memory but her steel gray eyes were laced with worry. "Gomen," she apologized. "I didn't realize that they were sending you to find him. Would you like to come in?"

"No thank you," Hinata declined politely. "Can we have a picture of your grandson? They didn't provide his picture when we received the mission."

The old woman nodded and disappeared behind the door and reappear not long after. She held out the picture and Hinata took it carefully, treating as if it was glass. She looked at the picture in her hands. The boy in the picture was smiling with a cat wrapped in his embrace.

"What does the boy like?" Sasuke questioned which made Hinata turn her gaze on him. She did not expect him to care about the mission.

He gave her a side glance a look that said 'what'. The Hyuuga turned her attention towards the client. A small satisfied smirk tugged on his lips as he spotted a faint blush on her cheek.

"He likes catching cicadas," she provided, "and he – he always has this fascination with birds." The woman's grip on her yukata tightened with a guilty look on her face. "I should have been more careful with him. I – I hope he's all right."

Hinata took her hand in hers, trying to assure her grandson's safety. Her steel grey eyes met with the Hyuuga's wide lilac eyes. "Yuna-san, I promise you we will find him," she vowed, offering a smile. "It will be fine. We will find him in no time."

* * *

There were certain places in Konoha that cicadas choose to inhabit. One of them was near the Aburame Clan but it was considered as a place to steer clear whenever children wanted to catch bugs. It was a basic rule each and every children in Konoha was taught because it might offend the bug users. The horrors in what they might do to you.

Unbeknownst to most of the children of Konoha, there was a place where the cicadas lived in harmony that is before two children from two rivalling clans found the place – Sasuke and Hinata. That was where the first chapter in their life begins.

Hinata fingered their carved name on the tree. It was faint but still recognizable. She remembered it was Sasuke who decided to carve their names. He brought a kunai he had taken from his brother's room to one of their meetings. He passed the kunai to her and she carved her name right under his.

"Did you found him yet?" Sasuke asked, emerging from behind one of the trees. Hinata didn't move from her spot, still staring and touching the carved names. Intrigued by this, he moved towards the stilled Hyuuga. He paused when he caught the sight of it. "Brings back memories ne, Tomato-chan," he whispered.

The Hyuuga heiress flinched at the name. Did she really hate that name so much? "It does," she whispered back and turned to face him. For the first time in their encounters, he had regret in his eyes. "Let's continue finding the boy."

She brush passed him and he caught her wrist. She didn't turn to face him; instead she kept her gaze on the ground. "Sasuke-kun, please let go of my hand," she said quietly – almost pleading.

"I'm not going to release you until you tell me why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm – I'm not."

"I know you're lying. Tell me the truth."

Only then she turned around, tears were beginning to form. "I don't want to get hurt," she confessed, her eyes were hard with anger despite the hot tears sliding down her porcelain cheeks. "We – I know one day that you are going to pack your things and leave the village like you did before. Since that day you left, I trained everyday, hoping that each training I would be closer to you. I don't want to be a burden to any one anymore – even you! Please Sasuke-kun. Let me go. Save me from my misery."

Her vision was blurred with the tears when she felt a poke to the forehead. She blinked the tears away and stared at Sasuke, who gave her a tender smile. "I told you I would protect you."

"But I –"

"I never did wanted to hurt you," he interrupted. "If my presence hurt you, I'll leave you alone. You won't see me anymore after today." Sasuke released his grip and lowered his other hand. He pulled an object from his pocket. She recognized it as the gift he had given her – it was the Uchiha necklace.

" _It's a promise that I would come back to Konoha alive."_

Sasuke clasped the jewellery around her neck. Hinata opened her mouth but Sasuke beat her to it. "Keep it – or throw it away," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and turned around to leave. "It was never mine in the first place. And you can go home Hinata. I'll finish this mission myself."

"Do me a favour," he added over his shoulder. "Be happy with the guy you love. He is lucky to be loved by you." And with that he disappeared in a flash.

Hinata sank down to the ground and cried her heart out. She just only wants this pain to stop because she couldn't handle it any longer. She knew that gesture. She had seen it before. His brother, Itachi had done it several times to Sasuke.

" _What I once held dear is long gone. Except for one thing, you."_

How can she be happy if the person she loves is him? Knowing that he would be avoiding her because he was afraid to hurt her. How can she be hurt when she is already hurt?

* * *

As promised, he did finish the mission. The boy apparently was climbing a tree at get a better look of the eagle. The grandmother handed him the money and asked what happened to his companion. He refused to take the money and simply replied that she had an emergency.

Then he had gone to the Inuzuka Compound. He needed to speak to Hana since she was the closest thing to family. He knew his brother and Shisui trusted her and he decided to trust her. She was already family to both Itachi – for obvious resons – and Shisui.

Sasuke was relieved when Hana answered the door instead of her mother, Tsume or her brother and Hinata's teammate, Kiba. She took one look at him and quickly took her coat. She slid the door close behind her and they walk through the night – without her canine companions.

"What did you do?" Hana asked, breaking the silence.

Sasuke sighed – at this point he didn't care if he looked vulnerable in front of her – and told her what had happened. He was not usually this talkative and he definitely never told his problems to anyone apart from his family.

"She doesn't know what does the forehead poke thing means does she?" she inquired, walking a few feet ahead.

"I doubt that she knew. She had seen Nii-san does it to me and asked me once," the Uchiha replied, raking his hand through his hair – it was a nervous habit he had develop since little. "But that time even I didn't know."

They fell into a long silence and Hana abruptly stop, facing him. Sasuke raised his brow. "Itachi gave me the similar necklace and he made the same promise like you did with Hinata," she stated, pulling out the similar jewellery underneath her high-collared coat. "He said I would meet him again one day." She laughed bitterly before continuing. "Itachi is terrible in keeping promises. That's why he rarely made them."

He gave her a confused look. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Itachi said something interesting to me when he gave me this," she said. "You know that the clan head goes to their children, right? It turns out both of you aren't the direct descendant to Uchiha Madara **(1)**."

"What?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "Then who's the real clan head?"

"Kagami," she replied. "Since you're the only survivor of the Uchiha, the title goes to you." Hana pulled out a small book from her pocket. "It's Itachi's. It's not a journal but its close. This might answer your questions."

* * *

 **(1)** I read a fanfic somewhere that Kagami is Madara's kid. It's not true (I think) but I like the idea. #sorrynotsorry

* * *

 _ **Next time on Never Alone, Ever Again**_

"Aren't all the Uchihas related to Madara by blood? I didn't know you were the exception Sasuke."

"Kagami, Senjus can never be trusted."

"Sakura is going to kill you if she caught you peeping at her, Dobe."

"I don't expect you to leave the village again. Think about Hinata and what it would do to her."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto because Shisui is dead T^T

 **Shoutout to:** _DageRee, madqueeen, random716, Andreia453_ and _Saki-Hime_ for your lovely reviews and those who had favourite and follow this story.

 **Author's Notes:** Eh, not much of SasuHina but the next chapter… that would definitely have some SasuHina interaction. I kept my promise here's the next chapter. The next update will be next week, Saturday or Sunday. For the time being… I tried to write longer but T^T

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

"I am not related to that man."

Hatake Kakashi raised him visible eyebrow. This caught his attention. The jounin was visiting Sasuke – as always when the teen asked questions about Madara. Seeing how determine and serious the boy was, he answered his questions as best as he could. Truth to be told, Kakashi himself was curious why the Uchiha would ask such questions. "Aren't all the Uchihas related to Madara by blood? I didn't know you were the exception Sasuke," the silver haired jounin remarked.

Sasuke shot him a glare. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Care to explain?" he asked, placing his _Icha Icha Paradise Volume Two_ aside – or what his students would call 'Kakashi-sensei's porn'.

"Kakashi, I –"

"Kakashi- _sensei_ ," the older man interjected.

Sasuke had the urge to fling the book Hana gave him to Kakashi but he held back. It wasn't worth the trouble because it might damage the book – and dirty when it hits his head or generally Kakashi. "Fine," he grumbled. "Kakashi- _sensei_ , I don't particularly trust you enough to actually give out this information to you. Its clan politics."

"By the questions you had ask about an hour ago, I think you just want to let it out." The jounin merely shrugged. "Think whatever you want. Just know that I was in ANBU along with your brother once. We were trained to keep valuable information classified."

Sasuke regarded him. "If Obito had been alive," he told him, "he would have been the clan leader by now."

There was a tense silence before Kakashi burst out laughing. Obito? Clan Leader? That goof ball as a clan leader? This only had him laugh harder. This was the same Obito that had dreamt of becoming the Hokage, right?

"I'm sorry," he apologized after he was sober. "I didn't know you can make a joke."

"It's not a joke." Sasuke pulled out the book from his pocket and hand it to the older man. "Hana gave it to me. Not many people knew the truth about the _real_ Uchiha clan leader. He was your comrade and a friend. I trust you can keep it safe for the time being."

"Who else knows about this book?"

"Just Hana," he replied, standing up to retire to his room. "Don't let it get into the wrong hands."

* * *

 _By the time Uchiha Kagami had been born in this world, the Shinobi Warring Clans had ended. He was born in Konohagakure, a place where different clans would live in harmony. It was founded by the God of Shinobi, Senju Hashirama and his very own father._

 _As the heir to the Uchiha clan, he had begun his shinobi training at the tender age of seven. Trained under his father, the Uchiha clan had expected him to be a strong shinobi and leader like his father was – and maybe surpass him one day._

 _Despite his mother's protest, he was determined to protect the clan and the village. This was what the Shodaime Hokage called the Will of Fire. That was why he was chosen to be trained under Senju Tobirama, the brother to the Hokage._

" _Kagami, Senjus can never be trusted," his father told him the day he knew about it, after dinner._

 _The curly haired boy sighed. "Otousama, I agreed so that I would become stronger," he stated. "I want to be strong enough to lead the Clan one day."_

 _Madara ruffled the boy's hair with affection. "Be careful around them," he advised. "Especially your new sensei."_

" _Hai, I will."_

 _Not long after that, Kagami had gained his sharingan from one of his missions with his teammates. He had gone home in a petrified state; it was as if he had notice the person they were escorting had been slaughter in front of his eyes. His sensei looked at him as his eyes bled to red with a single tomoe. Gone with his shinobi dignity, he ran to his father as soon as he reached the Uchiha compound and he hugged him as the tears fell from his eyes. The sharingan had not been deactivated the whole time. He cried and cried, clutching to his father's yukata as if his life depends on it._

 _The elder Uchiha returned the embrace and whispered soothing words until the boy calmed down and passed out, exhausted._

 _He was only twelve when his mother's life had been robbed from him. He didn't know the details but he did know it was an assassination. He cried. His father had once told him that he was like his mother, putting her heart on her sleeves._

 _By the time the funeral had started, Kagami adopt the same look as his father did._

 _Hallow._

 _Emptiness._

 _At the age of twelve, he was an orphan, branded as the traitor's son, stripped from the title heir to the clan leader. And he was just Kagami. Uchiha Kagami son of the derange Uchiha Madara._

* * *

Sasuke mentally groaned when there was no water. How was he going to shower after a long day of just doing chores? With only with a pair of pants and grey t-shirt – and a bag of his usual clothes – he went to the hot springs.

He placed his items – including his forever-attached-katana in the wooden shelf and removed his clothes, replacing it with a small towel that covered his manhood. He peered into the hot spring and felt relief that it was empty.

The Uchiha removed his towel, setting it aside and dipped into the bath. He closed his eyes and a soft sigh escaped his lips. Kami, this was heaven. This was all he needed not after what had happened the day before.

 _Fuck_.

He's an asshole. His cold heart broke when she cried. Physical damage didn't par with the sight of Hinata's tear streaked face. He did told her that he would leave her alone. He just didn't want to be in her way to happiness. He had done enough damage in the past that made her miserable.

" _Please Sasuke-kun. Let me go. Save me from my misery."_

How ironic. Itachi and Sasuke are heartbreakers in the end. Just look at Hana and you would know how much she missed his brother, clutching to the promise that will never be fulfilled. He wondered, is it worth the trouble – getting hurt? One that even the greatest medical nin couldn't heal.

Sasuke loved his brother, even after knowing that he killed their family. He loved him like any family should. And Hinata was family.

He collected his composure as he saw from the corner of his eyes, a group of people entering – it was male members of Konoha 13 excluding Lee who was probably training again, they were loud too. They stared at him, some glared while the rest had ridiculous look on their faces – except for Sai. Sasuke glared back at them.

 _Really? Out of all the places, it had to be here._

The tense silence was broken when Naruto shouted, "Teme! Finally got out of the compound, I see." He wriggled his eyebrows in a teasing manner. "Or you're here to see something else."

Sasuke scoffed. "Don't compare me to yourself. Sakura is going to kill you if she caught you peeping at her, Dobe."

He moved toward the small stools at the side, Sai trailed behind. "I didn't know you care, Teme. You know what they say about Uzumaki charm."

"You mean your –" Sasuke's doppelganger started but was cut off with Naruto's shrill yelling.

Then it went to normal, they were ignoring him, filling the room with mindless chatter. Irritated by this, Sasuke stood up and wrapped the towel around his waist to leave but his steps were halted when he heard: "Hinata was crying yesterday."

"Did you ask why?" her teammate, Kiba asked.

"She said it was just dust in her eyes," was the quiet reply.

Sasuke ignored the guilt in his chest and walked towards the men's changing room but it was blocked by certain Hyuuga prodigy. "Move, Hyuuga."

"Stay away from Hinata-sama," Neji threaten. "She already hurt with you backing Konoha, it's like stabbing her with a kunai."

The Uchiha smirked. "Why? Is she your fiancée?"

"I don't think of her in such way." The Hyuuga glared. "You should really be careful where you play with fire."

Before Sasuke could fire back a retort, the ground shook. This caused the shinobi to rush and wore their clothes in hurry. As soon as they gone out, chaos happened. The villagers were screaming and running, smoke emerge near the main gate. They jumped to the rooftop to get a better view of the scene.

Sasuke had taken notice that the kunoichi were there too. He strode over to Hinata not caring that it was just yesterday that he told her he would leave her alone. He pulled her arm for attention. Worry attach to their faces, "I don't care whatever happens, stay alive."

"I plan not to." Hinata reached up to touch his cheek but her hand recoiled – this action did not go unnoticed. "Don't do anything reckless."

"Hinata, I –" Hana appeared behind them with the Three Haimaru Brothers, interrupting Sasuke. The both of them jumped a mile away from each other.

The Konoha 13 turned towards the jounin with questionable looks. "Orders from Hokage-sama, those who rank chuunin or lower, evacuate the villagers," she relayed. "Jounin, you are requested to stop the intruders – the Akatsuki."

After a series of 'Hai', they broke away from the group leaving Hana and Sasuke. "I'm going to release a part of the seal. Once I've unseal, it can't be sealed back," she said, holding two fingers up and extend her hand to touch the seal. The Uchiha closed his eyes and felt like a lock had been unlock, granting him access to the Mangekyo Sharingan. "I have unlocked a quarter of the Sharingan's capabilities. If you want the rest back, I suggest you to save the village."

All he need now is to convince The Godaime and Kakashi to give him his Eternal Mangekyo **(1)** back.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly revealing the Mangekyo and nodded. Hana moved towards the main gate, her canine companions stayed loyal by her side but stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh and Sasuke," she called back. "I don't expect you to leave the village again. Think about Hinata and what it would do to her."

Red eyes darted towards the person bearing a black coat with red clouds. He was running towards where Hinata had disappeared to with Sakura. Locking his gaze on the figure, he ran after the intruder.

 _Hinata._

* * *

 **(1)** In this story he's 17-18. A lot of things can happen before he killed Itachi.

* * *

 _ **Next time on Never Alone, Ever Again**_

"Go now, Hinata. I'll hold him off. Get Naruto or Kakashi or anyone."

"I'll kill you myself if you die this time."

"Naruto, I'll help you just this once."

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun but I have to break my promise."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure I don't own Naruto

 **Shoutout to:** _FicsFromAnAnbuNin, Saki-Hime,_ _Andreia453_ and _ImCutePoison_ for your lovely reviews and those who had favourite and follow this story.

 **Author's Notes:** Maybe this time Hinata will save Sasuke *wink* *wink* hint. The next update will be next week, Saturday or Sunday. For the time being… ok look I have about 7 weeks left to update this story before my laptop gets taken away and _hopefully_ this story is complete by then.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

As a ninja, death was very common in their daily life. A higher rank mission means a higher chance of death – casualties, the least. Yes, they are very familiar with death but it doesn't mean they are used to it. You can never escape from death. Every single person in the world will taste death.

Hyuuga Hinata would risk her life to save the ones she loves. She chose to become a medical nin because she wanted to save lives as much as she could.

The air she was breathing screamed death. It's impressive how much damage the Akatsuki could do to a single village. The Hyuuga pulled the toddler close to her. The poor child was crying and screaming for his mother, who was crushed under a wooden beam. "Your Kaachan would not want you crying," Hinata comforted the boy, wiping the tears away. "You have to be strong for your sister. I want you to follow the others to a safe place. Can you do that?"

The boy sniffed and nodded, tugging his sister with him. Hinata released the boy from her embrace, following the crowd to a hideout. She watched at the pair disappear with the crowd before she turned around, her Byakugan activated to find for more survivors trapped under the rubbles.

The Hyuuga was so absorbed in finding the survivors; she didn't even notice a member of the Akatsuki dropping down from the roof with a metal bar in hand, intending to kill her. she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rose and looked above her, eyes widening, she barely dodge the oncoming attack.

"Hinata!" she heard Sakura calling out her name, a frenetic look on her face. She twisted her body to look at her enemy. He was walking towards her. Multiple piercing on his face, orange hair, and the one called Pein, the Leader of the Akatsuki.

Hinata could not move it was as if her body was glued to the ground. She could only watch as the S-rank nin advance with the metal bar gripped in his right hand, his face impassive. Everything went in a blur as he dashed towards her and the attack was intercepted by another figure.

She stared at the red and white fan decorated on the upper of his high collared shirt. Pein jumped back a few step, a calculating look passed his features. Sasuke turned his head slightly towards her, eyes still glue to the man – she could see the Sharingan blazing. "Go now, Hinata. I'll hold him off," he said firmly, raising his katana in front of him. "Get Naruto or Kakashi or anyone."

The Hyuuga Heiress gapped at him, mouth open to protest but no words were formed on her lips. Sakura pulled her up to her feet after the last Uchiha moved towards Pein. Hinata turned to her Sakura's emerald green eyes pleading silently. Her gaze shifted back to Sasuke and Pein exchanging blows after blows before settling back to Sakura.

The pinkette removed her hand. "Sasuke-kun won't die," she assured her. "Let's find Naruto before anything bad happens to him."

Hinata nodded, a plan was brewing on her mind. She ran along with Sakura, her Byakugan activated to search for the orange clad shinobi. She was going to save Sasuke and no one could change her mind. She would risk her life to save her friends! She would risk death to save her family! She would risk everything to save –

Sasuke.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto stood on top of the Hokage Monument, swallowing the fact that Konoha was in shambles. What was left of the shinobi of Konohagakure had evacuated the villagers to a safe place and now defending the village from the Akatsuki. Chunins and lower were supposed to stay with the villagers to keep them safe but a handful of them went back to the battlefield to help the Jounins.

"It's sad, isn't it?" a female voice invaded his mind. "Everything we had here is lost."

Naruto gave the blonde a side glance. "You don't believe that do you?"

"Honestly, Naruto this is not the time to give one of your pep talks," Ino mumbled.

"Can't help it that I'm optimistic." Naruto grinned despite their current situation.

Yamanaka shook her head. That's the Naruto she remembered, always smiling through everything like it was nothing. Out of the blue, she felt two different chakra approaching towards them. She felt Naruto tensed beside her then relax when two figures burst from the trees.

Sakura's eyes widen slightly in shock. "Eh? What are you guys doing here?" she asked, eyeing the Chunins. "Weren't you supposed to be with the villagers?"

"Sakura-chan, do you really think that we're gonna miss out all the fun?" Naruto exclaimed. "You are gonna join the rest of us, right?"

She gave him a glare. "Of course, _baka_!"

"So cold, Sakura-chan," the blond stated, rubbing his arms as if it was cold. He peered at the two kunoichi finally realising that Sasuke wasn't with them. "Ne, where's Teme?"

All eyes were on Hinata, who was staring at something beyond their limit, her expression marred with worry. Then shifted back to Sakura fidgeting feeling their eyes on her. She opened her mouth to answer but she was interrupted when they felt a strong gush of wind, sending them towards the trees.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" yelled an angry Kiba once the wind died down.

A couple of groans and a few feet shuffling, scrambling to investigate the cause for the disturbance. They stood there wide eyes and mouth agape at the sight before them. In the middle of Konohagakure laid a huge crater covering two third of the village. "H-how –" Lee started but broke off. None bothered to continue. Is this the power of the Akatsuki? How will they defeat them?

"Hinata!" Naruto heard Tenten's voice shouted as the Hyuuga Heiress jumped from the monument. Naruto being Naruto, went after her without hesitating. Even though Hinata landed first before Naruto but he was fast enough to catch her. She shot him a look – a pleading look, begging him to let go of her wrist.

"Look," Naruto started, he could feel the others coming down towards them. "I don't know what's going on with you and Teme but open your eyes, Hinata-chan. If you go there," he pointed with his free hand towards where he hoped was Sasuke was, "you'll die."

"Naruto-kun, you don't understand."

He grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Listen to yourself, Hinata!" he yelled, dropping the honorific. Naruto never drop an honorific before - not even when he's serious.

The Hyuuga blinked the tears that threaten to fall. "W-we made a promise once," she paused, recalling the time he gave her the necklace. "'When we become shinobi, we have to keep each other alive,' he said to me once. And I – I intend to keep my promise."

Naruto released his grip on her. _So Sasuke does have a heart after all._ He watched her as she hastily wiped her eyes with her sleeves. She didn't want anyone to see her crying. When the others arrived at where they stood, Naruto turned around and the next thing he knew, he was flying and slammed into a ruined building. He looked up and saw Sakura with a murderous aura surrounding her. "I'll kill you myself if you die this time," she growled, pulling him by his orange sweater. "Now go save, Sasuke-kun."

"Say no more," he said, scrambling towards his teammate was – hopefully still alive. None of them would bear to see Hinata in tears.

* * *

Sasuke pushed himself up in a crouch, his katana was thrown away from him when Pein used his Shinra Tensei – a jutsu which he can't copy and have never seen before. Was this the reason why he was classified as an S-rank missing nin? And those eyes…he knew them.

Rinnegan.

You might as well say that it was the highest level of the Sharingan. He read somewhere that once you achieved that level, you can never deactivate them. It might as well been a myth since no one have ever seen one…until now **(1)**.

Sasuke reached towards his face and wiped the blood that trailed down from the corner of his mouth. In the past he had defeated _two_ Akatsuki members: one a shinobi from Iwagakure, who specialised in bombs and one his own beloved older brother. Add the snake sannin to the list too. This one could not be any different from the others.

"I did not expect you to be the one as the enemy," the man begins. Sasuke noticed that not a single one of his attacks had appeared to harm the man – save for the ripped sleeve. "I should have recruited you earlier than I had planned to."

Despite his current state, he held his head high; refusing to show that he was actually in a bad state than he let on. "I would never join the same organisation Itachi had joined," Sasuke spat.

Pein smirked. "I highly doubt that you will survive this fight. Your chakra is running low. Most of the Konoha shinobi are dead."

"You should worry about yourself rather than being concerned about me. Now tell me, how did you get those eyes of yours?" he demanded, pulling out a kunai from his weapon pouch.

"Perhaps I would tell you," he mused. "But definitely not today." With that Pein advanced towards him. Sasuke flicked the kunai towards him and moved to where his blade was laid. Before he could reach his weapon, he was dragged towards Pein by an unnamed force. He lost his footing and received an uppercut. He groaned as he landed on the hard ground.

He climbed back to his feet and made a set of hand seals before executing the jutsu. " _Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu_."

A number of dragon head-shaped fireballs were launched towards Pein. Sasuke panted, feeling quite satisfied. The jutsu after all had taken a huge amount of chakra. He walked towards his katana and picked it up; just by feeling the weight of the katana was enough for him. But he knew that the fight had just begun.

The Uchiha held the katana in front of him as the smoke cleared, revealing yet an uninjured Pein. He furrowed his brows. He was sure that it hit his target. His chakra was running low. He could probably do a jutsu or two – that if the jutsu takes up a small amount of his chakra – before he passed out. All he needed now was some miracle to happen.

"That was quite impressive, Teme," a seemingly annoying voice broke the silence. "But I think you've gotten soft. I'm impressed not a single injury on him."

The annoying shinobi moved beside him. "Where the hell have you been, Dobe?" he asked, he was furious that the dobe had the gall to show up late. "Been making out with Sakura have you? I should have known not to send them to call you."

For a minute, Naruto had forgotten about the S-rank nin. "Seriously teme, if I hadn't shown up, you would've been dead by now. Show some gratitude will ya."

Sasuke mumbled incoherently under his breath before expressing his gratitude. "Fine," he admitted. "Naruto, I'll help you just this once."

Just by the sound of his name, the Kyuubi vessel turned his head towards the former avenger with shining eyes. "You called me 'Naruto'," he sobbed.

"Nani? Don't give me that look. Just focus on who the enemy is alright, Dobe?"

Naruto grinned and made a hand seal, his signature move. " _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_!"

* * *

Her head snapped up when she heard the explosion. Her hands no longer glowed green. Hinata had been helping Sakura along with Ino healing the injured. She could no longer stand and watch as the battle goes by. There was always the possibility of Sasuke dying. Sure, Sasuke is strong but even the strongest fall.

She left her post, ignoring Sakura's attempt to stop her. There was no way she's going to let Sasuke or Naruto die. Sacrifices are made during battle.

By the time she arrived, both Sasuke and Naruto were sprawled on the ground, metal bars buried deep through their stomach, legs and arms. Just looking at the sight, her stomach felt sick. Each surrounded by a pool of blood. _No, they're not dead!_

She slide down and went nearer, burning with determination. Pein looked over his shoulder before stabbing another metal bar into Naruto's hand. A slight movement caught Hinata's eye.

The Uchiha moved his head slightly to look at her. "Hinata," he mouthed her name. His half-lidded eyes begging her to leave the battle. They both knew the chances of her to be dead were high.

Tearing her gaze away from him, she dropped down to a battle stance. Her palm outstretched towards Pein. She needed to remove the bars from Naruto before moving to Sasuke. Naruto after all is their triumph card.

" _It's a promise, you hear? In that way when we become shinobi, we have to keep each other alive."_

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun but I have to break my promise," she whispered to herself, channelling her chakra to her hands. All she needed to subdue the Leader and then heal Sasuke.

* * *

 **(1)** Ok I have to admit this part is basically not a fact. I think but idk I just write what I thought would fit.

* * *

 _ **Next time on Never Alone, Ever Again**_

"What the…?"

"He – he lost a lot of blood. He was practically dead when we arrived but somehow he made through it."

"Baka. I told you before; you are the only one I care about."

"All the pieces are now in place."

* * *

 **Author's End Notes:** Yeah, yeah, the ending is shitty. The next chapter will be the continuation of Pein's invasion and the aftermath. I hope the fighting scene is not that bad.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** You already know I don't own Naruto, so why bother?

 **Shoutout to:** _Andreia453, Saki-Hime_ and _FicsFromAnAnbuNin_ for your lovely reviews and those who had favourite and follow this story.

 **Author's Notes:** Honestly, I'm not really good in writing the fighting scenes but meh. You know most people would complain how little reviews they got and I'm just here feeling lucky that I actually got reviews! Also anyone here watched _One Punch Man_? Its bloody awesome. Go watch it. The next update will be on Saturday or Sunday. For the time being… Sorry about the late update by the way.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

Uchiha Sasuke was considered as lucky to be able to stay awake despite the metal bars protruded on his body and the amount of blood he lost. He looked across him, Naruto in the same position as him. He knew that no matter what, Naruto would stay alive – at least that's what he thought. The Kyuubi itself wouldn't risk dying in the hands of someone who is unworthy.

He tried to keep himself awake but he found it hard. His eyes were dropping and he felt the sudden urge to sleep. His eyes had faded back to their original colour. Just as Sasuke's eyes were about to drop he saw a figure landed not too far away from him. He recognised that dark hair; it was the same shade as his and those kind black eyes anywhere.

 _Okaasan?_

Why would his mother be here? Isn't she dead? The figure that looked like his mother had her gaze fixed on Pein, who was stabbing another metal bar into Naruto's hand. The Uzumaki gave out a sharp gasp as it was connected to his body. She did not even flinch.

Sasuke blinked, he was hallucinating. No, was he dead? He blinked again and saw that the spot where he had seen his mother standing was replaced with Hinata. His fingers twitched and tried to reach out for her but he couldn't, a groan to escape from his lips.

When he caught her gaze his mouth moved, forming her name but no voice produced. Useless as it seemed, he pleaded with his eyes, begging her not to fight Pein. _Leave!_ His eyes screamed. He would not risk it! The stakes were too high. She would die if she engaged him in battle.

She tore her gaze away from him and dropped down to a battle stance, her palm outstretched towards Pein. His eyes went wide and his mind was screaming for her to stop. "Gomen, Sasuke-kun but I have to break my promise," he heard her whisper.

At that moment, he felt like he was seven again. He stood in his parent's house and could only watch as Itachi killed his beloved mother. Her eyes, showing no signs of life stared back at him. He could only cry back then.

And now he felt as if he was witnessing his mother's death all over again. Only this time it was Hinata.

What could he even do? He couldn't even move without damaging his body any further. Heck, he didn't have any energy to even move. To answer his previous question: No, he could not do anything to save her. He could only watch as each time Pein threw an attack at her, he felt like a stab to his heart.

Hinata was on all fours, pushing herself up to her feet but her legs trembled and she fell. Pein stood across the field, an amused smirk on his face. She was at her limit and yet, she continues to fight. She crawled towards Naruto slowly. The kunoichi reached out and gripped the metal bar in her hands.

The Uchiha watched as Hinata proceed to remove the bars one by one, her lips moved to speak to Naruto. Sasuke shut his eyes closed. He couldn't bear watching her with the dobe like that. Naruto might have been dating Sakura but Hinata still held some feelings for the dobe.

Sasuke gasped sharply and his eyes flew open as he felt a stinging and sharp pain from his arm. His onyx black eyes met Hinata's lilac eyes. Didn't she hurt him enough already? He watched as Hinata moved her hands towards his left arm, her hands glowed green. He could feel his muscles stitching back.

"Hinata…" his voice croaked. When she didn't respond he tried again. "Hinata, _stop_." Only then she stopped, her hands no longer glowed green and was curled up into a fist. "You're… wasting your chakra... if you heal me."

"No," she protested, her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "I-I need to heal you. You'll die if I don't!"

"But you will if you don't stop. I'll be dead anyway," he whispered. "Leave me, Hinata. I'm a lost cause."

The Hyuuga looked at him sharply, the tears spilling from her eyes. "I won't leave you this time! Didn't we promise to look out for each other?!"

" _It's a promise, you hear?"_

For that moment, his eyes soften and reached out with his newly healed arm to wipe the tears from her face. Her breath faltered as she witness the soft smile on his face. "You shouldn't cry. You look better if you smile," Sasuke stated.

Despite his words, her lavender eyes were filled again but she returned his smile. Hinata didn't know where her confidence came from when she leaned down and captured his lips. Her lips were softer than it looked – and salty from the tears.

But it was short-lived as darkness claimed him as one of their own but the taste of her lips against his lingered in his mind.

* * *

The Akatsuki had done more than destruction; lives were taken away not just shinobi but also to the villagers while the rest are injured – or unharmed. Haruno Sakura would have continued healing the others but felt a tug in her gut to search for survivors. Kiba and Tenten had volunteered to follow her. Kiba and Akamaru would be a great deal of help for the keen sense of smell. Tenten because she wanted to search for Hinata – spending a whole lot time with Neji does take a toll in her; generally she didn't want Neji to worry about Hinata more than she does.

"They're not far from here," Kiba informed them. "But Naruto is not among them. It's just Hinata and that Uchiha."

Sakura nodded as they followed the Inuzuka. Konoha was left in crumbles. A handful of shinobi had died during their encounters with the Akatsuki. It might take years for Konoha to return to its former – that is _if_ there will be no more invasions.

The medical nin snapped out of her reverie when she heard Kiba yelled, "Found them!"

Her medic mode was on when she saw the Hyuuga Heiress hunched over Sasuke's stilled form. Every now and then, Hinata's chakra flickered. Her chakra was already low to begin with.

"What the…?"

Sakura rushed over to them and kneeled on the opposite side of Hinata. She took a good look on the Hyuuga, tears ran down her cheeks. It made Sakura wonder: how far was Hinata's relationship with the last Uchiha? As far as she had seen their interaction, they appear as friends but she, however, had never seen them utter a single word before the Uchiha left the village.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Sakura hovered her hand over Sasuke's wounds and begin to heal them as Hinata retract her hands, leaning against Tenten as she had almost passed out. Little by little his torn muscles and flesh begin to mend but he did not open his eyes.

His eyes were stubbornly closed. She was half way through healing him when she realized that he had no pulse. She pressed her ear to his chest, just to hear that single heartbeat. She straightened her body slowly, her eyes drifted towards Hinata, willing herself not to cry.

No.

No.

No.

Then a thought struck her. Chakra. Even if the heart stops beating, chakra would still flow within the body but it would only last a few minutes before the chakra stops flowing body. With determination coursing through her veins, she went back to work. Her hands glowed green as she moved from one injury to another.

She will never let Uchiha Sasuke die – not today anyways.

Exhausted, Sakura smiled weakly. All his injuries had been dealt with and all they needed was for him to wake up. Not long after that, Sasuke sat up abruptly, gasping for breath. His dark eyes squinting, regaining his surrounding before realizing that they were watching him. He turned his head and his eyes flickered to Hinata then Tenten and Kiba before settling back to Hinata – he was fully aware that Sakura was at the opposite of the three.

"Didn't I tell you before that you shouldn't cry?" he asked the Hyuuga, a smirk tugging on his lips.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto could not have felt this satisfied in years. Someone should give him a pat in the back. The villagers had finally notice him as a shinobi – not the vessel of the demon fox. Sakura finally returned his feeling after _Kami_ knows how long. And let's not forget the fact that his best friend/rival was here back in Konoha.

But Sasuke usually spend his time in his house doing Kami know what. It's not like he didn't visit the brooding ninja. He did but he had missions to worry about – and Sakura. He wasn't as free as like back when he was a genin.

The blond burst into the hospital and went to the nearest person, asking if they had seen Sakura. Following the directions, he found her exiting one of the rooms. He called out her name and she looked up, surprised and ran over to him. She pulled him into a hug – that could crush his ribs – before pulling back and narrowed her eyes, checking for any injuries.

"Sakura-chan, I'm fine. See?" he assured her, spreading his arms and dropped his hands after seeing the convinced look on her face. "Where's Sasuke? The last I saw him, Hinata-chan was trying to heal him."

"He – he lost a lot of blood," she answered, her voice low. She cleared her throat and spoke louder. "He was practically dead when we arrived but somehow he made through it."

"Where is he?"

"Here," Sakura said, walking towards the room she had come out from. Her hand was reaching the handle when they heard the voices coming from the room.

"Konoha is different without you, Sasuke-kun," he heard a soft voice spoke. Naruto turned to Hinata with a raised eyebrow, asking for an explanation.

Sakura mouthed Hinata's name as if it solves everything. But still. What is exactly their relationship?

"Sasuke," they heard the male said. Naruto and Sakura were practically pressing their ear against the door to hear them talking. "I don't bother with the honorific anymore."

"T-then don't call me T-Tomato-chan anymore," Hinata stuttered, her voice raised an octave.

Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief as he heard the great Uchiha Sasuke chuckled. "I suppose you are – sadly – too old for that name."

"You're still mean to me, Sasuke," Hinata accused. He could almost imagine Hinata pouting.

"No," Sasuke responded, his voice low. "I'm not the same Sasuke you knew before I left. If you're asking for the old Sasuke, he doesn't exist anymore."

"Then why are you still here?" Naruto and Sakura could almost feel the change in temperature. Hinata's voice was colder than they had witness before. "What _is_ holding you back? Its not like you have someone you care about in Konoha."

There was a pregnant silence before they could hear sheets rustling and a surprised gasp. "Baka," they heard Sasuke spoke but they had to strain their ear hear him properly. "I told you before; you are the only one I care about."

The orange-clad ninja was taken aback by his words. He removed his ear from the door and looked at Sakura who had the same dumbstruck look as him. _What the hell had just happened?_

* * *

Meanwhile, someone – a man could be seen walking into the Akatsuki headquarters in Amigakure. The man bypassed the security easily. He was, after all a part of the Akatsuki. Tobi was the name he had used when he had officially the Akatsuki.

Uchiha Obito was the name given by his parents.

Obito pushed the door to his room and shed the cloak at the doorway. He moved to his bed and kneeled by it, removing his damaged orange mask. It's useless to him anyway. He pulled out a case under his bed and placed it on the bed. He unlocked the case, revealing a war fan that was used by his grandfather, Uchiha Madara and a pair of clothing the Uchiha had worn during theShinobi Warring Clans.

He fingered the material, feeling the texture. Oh, it has been forever he had worn clothes with the Uchiha insignia attached. He turned his head slightly when he felt Zetsu's chakra.

"I trust you have Nagato's body," it wasn't a question.

"It was harder than I expect."

"Hn," was Obito's response, turning his attention back to the items in front of him. "All the pieces are now in place."

* * *

 _ **Next time on Never Alone, Ever Again**_

"There's no point in hiding anymore. You know how I feel about you. Or do you want me to remind you?"

"Ano… Sasuke. Why did you ignore me when we were genin?"

"Oh I know Nee-chan can handle you herself. I'm just here to remind you that."

"It belonged to Otousan once. As I understand, it belongs to the clan head – your family. Mikoto-san, I want you to take it and give it to Itachi and Sasuke."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I own a few Naruto posters (still trying to find Akatsuki and SasuHina posters though) and I still don't own Naruto

 **Shoutout to:** _Andreia453, anne12fink,_ _FicsFromAnAnbuNin_ and _random716_ for your lovely reviews and those who had favourite and follow this story.

 **Author's Notes:** Sasuke and Hinata's relationship will be different from now on. And one serious question: should I kill of Neji like in canon? Wait I think I should – or maybe not? Another update because I missed last Saturday's update but I'll update again on Sunday – this Sunday. I'm surprise I can actually write 2k+. It's quite an achievement for me.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

Hyuuga Hinata would have expected Sasuke to ignore her – or to put it bluntly, acted as if she didn't exist. But she would have understood if he avoided her. Half of the Hyuuga Compound was left in rubbles, unlike the Uchiha Compound. From what she had heard, it was nearly wiped out.

Hinata pulled her hair up in a high ponytail as she walked towards the Hyuuga gate. It was the day where the villagers would restore Konoha to its former glory. She had donned her usual attire but she left her forehead protector behind. She stood outside the compound and inhaled the morning air, looking up at the clear blue sky. Somehow, she had a feeling that her day would be pleasant.

"Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Hai," she responded with a bright smile. "Despite Konoha is now –." She broke off and froze. She turned her head slowly, fearing for the worse, her eyes wide as saucers. Her cheeks burned as she spotted Sasuke leaning against the fence with a smirk attached to his face.

"S-Sasuke-kun." He grimaced and shot her a glare.

"I told you not to call me that," he reminded her, pushing himself from the fence and walked towards her. His right hand resting on his katana – as if he was expecting an attack – and extend his left hand. "Shall we?"

Hinata nodded timidly and they begin walking to the Hokage Tower where they will be assigned to _chores_. "I thought you would be avoiding me after what happened yesterday," she confessed, breaking the silence.

They knew what she was talking about.

"I figured I should make thing right." He racked a hand through his ebony tresses. "There's no point in hiding anymore. You know how I feel about you," the Uchiha stated. After a thought he added, "Or do you want me to remind you?"

To his amusement, Hinata blush to a darker shade of red and fell into a mess. "D-demo, I-I-I," she stuttered, and then realised that Sasuke was biting back a laugher. Her face twisted in embarrassment and anger. "You're laughing at me aren't you? You're mean, Sasuke."

The Uchiha chuckled. "Gomen."

Hinata crossed her arms and huffed. "I forgot how much you love to tease me."

"Things aren't the same anymore, Hinata," he said, growing serious. Her steps halted which caused Sasuke to stop. Her head was bowed down, staring at her feet as she was lost in thought. Hinata may have more confidence in the past but she still has insecurities.

"Ano… Sasuke. Why did you ignore me when we were genin?" the Hyuuga asked in a small voice as if she was afraid.

The Uchiha approached her and lift her chin with his thumb and forefinger to meet his eyes. Her lilac eyes met his dark eyes. He looked tired and battered – his guard was down. His eyes spoke in volumes. "The day my family was murdered, Itachi had me under a genjutsu – Tsukiyomi. He tortured me with visions of him killing my parents. I did try to kill him but I passed out. Even if I did try to kill him, I can't because I love my brother," he explained.

"Why are you telling–" she wanted to ask but she was cut off when Sasuke held up his hand.

"I'm not finished yet," he snapped. Hinata shut her mouth and nodded. "My brother told me to hate him. If I wanted to kill him I have to reach the same level as him – the Mangekyou. I knew if I wanted to kill him I have to be stronger and I will eventually have to leave the village." He gave her a meaningful look. "To leave you."

"Sasuke, I could have –"

"Help me. I know. I couldn't risk it. We both know how dangerous it is out there." He looked away and grimaced. "You could have died and I wouldn't live with myself if you died. Then I would have no home to return to."

"You won't be alone anymore," Hinata whispered. The Uchiha turned to look at her and simply stared at her dazzling smile with a hand held out towards him. "Okaeri, Sasuke."

He took her hand and replied, "Tadaima."

* * *

 _Uchiha Shisui searched high and low for the Uchiha necklaces in his home. He whispered and apology to his parents as he barged in their room – and basically made a mess. If his parents would still be alive, his mother would pull his ear and his father would be suppressing a laugh at the corner – and his brother? Ooohhh, his brother would never let him forget it. Ever._

 _But all that was just a big fat if._

 _Shisui sighed and walked dejectedly towards his room. He'll clean the house later._

 _When his clean freak side kicks him._

 _Kneeling in his room, he yanked the loose floorboard and reached for his journal – not diary. He flipped through the pages; he knew that he wrote a clue somewhere in his book of where he saw his father hid the small wooden box. He did checked again and groaned in frustration. Where did he write it?_

 _He placed the book aside and pulled out a few scrolls he had stolen from the Uchiha – with his brother – library in his early years. It's not like anyone will miss it and one day he would return it. Maybe he wrote it there? Who knows? He unrolled it and begins skimming through the scroll. It was about the history of the Uchiha and Shisui apparently had scribbled a few notes and had underlined and circled important words – with doodles at the side._

 _Then, Shisui decided he should not return it to library. They probably had another copy of the scroll._ No worries _._

 _Shisui noticed that the name 'Uchiha Madara' had been circled a few times with a picture of the Uchiha emblem underneath his name. It seemed nothing at first but he knew that it was a clue to his clue. He lit a candle for no apparent reason and held the scroll near the candle. It felt stupid at first but it felt logic to him._

 _He waited until slowly the kanji appeared, brown and visible. Shisui laughed and did a victory dance in his mind, blowing the candle. It was a small trick his brother, Obito taught him. "Just squeeze the lemon to get the juice out and add a few drops of water," his brother had told him enthusiastically. "Let magic do its work."_

 _Shisui looked at the ceiling – hopefully his brother could see him – and shouted, "Arigato, Aniki!"_

 _He turned his attention to the scroll. "'Kaachan would be furious if she finds out where Tousan hid them.' Furious, eh?" he wondered out loud. His mother was a simple woman, so it's easy, right? Well, there are a few things his mother would be mad like: putting your feet up the table, chewing noisily, unorganized things, breaking her teapot set – especially her teapot set the one that Kagami had bought… somewhere he couldn't recall._

Wait… her teapot set!

 _Running towards the kitchen, the opened the cupboard, the one he dare not open. He grinned and begin removing the teapot and the cups, placing it carefully on the kitchen counter. One wrong move, his mother would give him hell. After removing the items one by one, he grabbed the box. It was beautiful, the Uchiha insignia carved on the lid, truly beautiful. He took a small peek in the box making sure the necklaces were in it and dashed towards his second home._

" _Mikoto-san!" he called out as he saw her hanging clothes on the clothesline. The Uchiha matriarch turned and smiled._

" _Shisui," she greeted. "Itachi said you were on a mission. You didn't lie, did you?"_

 _Shisui laughed and scratched his head, nervously. "Well, I wouldn't say I lied. It's the truth but not the whole truth," he replied and handed the small wooden box to her. "I was looking for this. A worthy A-rank mission."_

 _Mikoto took it, eyeing him suspiciously and opened it curiously. She gasped when she looked at the two necklaces inside it. "It's beautiful," she whispered._

" _It belonged to Otousan once," he explained. "As I understand, it belongs to the clan head – your family. Mikoto-san, I want you to take it and give it to Itachi and Sasuke." Mikoto shifted her gaze to Shisui to protest. "Don't worry," he said quickly. "Otousan never wore it. It felt unworthy for us to wear it – on a second thought, I don't think Aniki knew about this."_

" _Arigato, Shisui. But it belonged to your family, a direct line to Madara-sama_ _ **(1)**_ _."_

" _The Uchihas are related to Ojiisan anyway – not that they like to admit," he replied, muttering the second half, bitterly._

* * *

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walk but he felt slightly uncomfortable. How can they not? Hyuuga Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy was walking a behind them. They were quiet people anyway; it doesn't matter unlike their current situation. The tension was so thick that you could actually cut it clean with a kunai.

The route they were heading was the only street that was restricted since his normal route was under construction. It was sort of an excuse to walk her home. And Neji being her _overprotective Neji-nii_ gave them permission to walk side-by-side _but_ with a _respectable_ _distance_ between them.

Sasuke had almost threw his hands in expiration. It was annoying. Hinata was fiddling with the sleeves of her jacket and he was so sure that Neji had his Byakugan activated the whole time. _Tch_.

The Hyuuga Heiress relaxed as the Hyuuga gate came to view but tensed when she saw her sister, Hyuuga Hanabi **(2)** leaning against the gate, inspecting her fingernails. "Hanabi! It's getting late. You should be inside," she chided.

Hanabi looked up from her nails. "Nee-chan," she responded coolly. "I was waiting for you and Neji-nii. It's almost dinner."

Hinata cheeks turned pink. "O-oh, Otousama would be worried," she whispered. Then turned to Sasuke and bowed. "Thank you for walking me home."

The Uchiha inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga." And the pair walked back to the house in a quiet concersation, leaving Hanabi with him.

Sasuke eyed the smaller Hyuuga and decided to call her, "Pipsqueak, what do you want?"

Hanabi glared at her new nickname. "I'm here to warn you not the hurt her in anyway she already is. I don't really know you but if I see so much as a single drop of a tear on Nee-chan's face, I'll bring down hell – not just me but Neji-nii too."

"Don't you think Hinata can handle herself?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I know Nee-chan can handle you herself. I'm just here to remind you that."

"I'll keep that in mind," he retort.

Hanabi turned to her home but stopped when she remembered something. "By the way, Uzumaki was heading towards your house," she informed. "I saw him passing by a few minutes ago."

Turning away from the Hyuuga gate, Sasuke continued his journey to his home. For some odd reason, he felt Naruto was not going to visit him just to ask about his health. Naruto was not the idiot he used to be. "Teme!" the idiot greeted. "Still the same grumpy Sasuke. You should be thanking me that you're still alive."

The Uchiha decided to ignore the blond. "Dobe."

Naruto stood up and dusted his pants, following Sasuke into his home. He was actually relieved that his home was still in good condition – despite the shards of bricks scattered on his mother's garden and the roof.

"Why are you here?" he asked, bluntly as they sat at the veranda. Sasuke removed his katana from its sheath and sharpened it with a random stone he had picked up.

"Why, Teme, I'm checking if you're still alive and kicking that's all." Naruto grinned.

"Don't make me ask again," he grumbled. "I hate repeating the same thing twice."

The blond scratched his whiskered cheeks. "Well it's true!" he exclaimed but he grew serious. "I'm here to share you about something interesting I found out after I fought with Pein."

Sasuke turned his head and glared at him. "If it's about Hinata, I'm not going to say anything," he clarified. "In fact, the three of you seem to pretty much enjoying yourself, mocking me yesterday. Especially that perverted sensei, he was giving me that weird look today whenever I was near to Hinata."

"I swear, we – actually Sakura-chan and I – were pretty much in shocked. We were eavesdropping, you see. But Kaka-sensei seems pretty – I dunno – _that_."

"You were _eavesdropping_?!"

Naruto held up both his hands. "Curiosity killed the cat, I swear. Neji would beat you to pulp if you hurt her."

The Uchiha turned his attention back to sharpening his katana. "I got the memo earlier."

"Holy shit, Sasuke!" he shouted. "You're _that_ deep already?"

"What are you even talking about?" he asked, aspirated. He shot him a glare. "I thought you wanted to tell me about that _interesting_ thing you wanted to share with me."

"Oh that!" Naruto picked up a shard of brick and inspect it. "I found out that Pein wasn't actually the Akatsuki leader like we all thought he was. Apparently there's another man, working behind the scenes, now that guy is the true leader."

"Who is this man then?"

Naruto simply shrugged. "He calls himself 'Tobi'. They don't really know much about him."

"They?"

Dropping the shard, Naruto stood up and stretched. "Yup. Pein – or Nagato or whatever – and Konan. Pein died and Konan told me a those things to me. She was leaving the Akatsuki at least that's what she told me." The blond turned to face him. "She also told me that Tobi has the Sharingan."

This had caught Sasuke's attention. "Sharingan? Only an Uchiha has the Sharingan – and Kakashi," he added after a thought. "As far as I know I'm the only Uchiha alive unless Itachi impregnate someone but that would be impossible."

"I wish that I know what the hell is going on. I'm pretty much as confused as you are," Naruto replied.

"Did you tell Senju about this?"

"Huh? Senju?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Tsunade, the Hokage," Sasuke explained. Figures that the Dobe didn't know about the Hokage being a Senju, isn't she related to him? "Didn't you tell her about this?"

"Can't. She's in coma," he answered. "I heard someone from the council might replace her, temporarily until she wakes up. It's getting late and I gotta get home. Ja ne. See you tomorrow."

Sasuke stood up, dropping the stone but he still held his katana in his grip. "Wait, Naruto." The blond turned to look at him, his arms supporting his head. "There's one thing I don't get. Why didn't Pein kill Hinata when he had the chance?"

"Pein claimed himself as Kami." Naruto shrugged. "Even monsters have some humanity in them. Makes me wonder if Hinata-chan is making the right decision." He dropped his hands and looked at Sasuke, dead in the eyes. "You do have some humanity left in you, do you? Because I imagine heading towards the road of vengeance, one lose its humanity bits and bits of it. I'll ask again: do you still have some humanity in you, Sasuke?"

* * *

 **(1)** Idk if the Uchihas still call him Madara-sama or not. But I think even if he is kinda disowned, Mikoto respects him as a former clan head – plus she standing in front of Shisui, a direct descendant (in my fanfic only), it just seemed rude.

 **(2)** I imagine Hanabi being sassy as she grows older. This is the older version of Hanabi

* * *

 _ **Next time on Never Alone, Ever Again**_

"What do you know about that doppelganger on mine?"

"Don't worry about me, Neji-nii. You should pay more attention to your feeling for Tenten-chan."

"Sasuke and Hinata, huh? Its none of my business but dealing with Neji alone just proves how troublesome it will be."

"You know what they say, opposites attracts!"

* * *

 **Author's End Notes:** Quite deep eh? Don't know why but I kinda like this chapter.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** Well, this is a fanfiction site and you know what that means? I don't own Naruto! *wipes tears* Sad isn't it?

 **Shoutout to:** _Andreia453, Saki-Hime, FicsFromAnAnbuNin_ and _random716_ for your lovely reviews and those who had favourite and follow this story.

 **Author's Notes:** Mmm. Well, I'm not really satisfied with the whole chapter but I hope you'll enjoy it. It's basically a filler chapter, I think. The next update will be on Saturday or Sunday. For the time being… PLEASE ANSWER THIS PEOPLE: SHOULD I KILL OFF NEJI LIKE IN CANON?

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

Hatake Kakashi sighed as he carried the wooden beam with Sasuke near the river. Why would they need to carry these things there? Where's Yamato when you need him? Speaking of his kohai, where did he run of to? He better not be hiding somewhere in the forest. Everyone, he does mean _everyone_ , had to do labour work, rebuilding Konoha from scratch. Especially the shinobi – they had to do extra work.

Kakashi had been mourning about his whole collection of _Icha Icha_ – it was a full set too! –since day one. Sadly, the apartment he had stayed in was destroyed along with his _Icha Icha_ collection and his plant Mr. Ukki. He nearly cried on the spot but Tenten had knocked some sense in him.

He needed to salvage some money to buy the whole set of _Icha Icha_ collection again to replace the destroyed once and ask – probably beg – Yamato to conjure an exact replica of Mr. Ukki.

Those two were the main goals now. But his sweet, sweet sort-of-sister Tenten had laughed at him when she found him kneeling on the ground with his hands grasping his unruly hair, his visible eye wide in horror. Plus just as the sun rose up in the sky, he found out that Tenten had taken his only book and held it hostage. He was sure that his poor and lonely book was holed up somewhere.

"I swear Kakashi if you don't help us," Tenten had threaten him. "You'll never see your precious book. Ever. Again." Kakashi was helpless and agreed grudgingly. Plus Tenten had never stated when she would give his book back. It could take his lifetime to actually get the book back again – hopefully in a good condition.

Of course Tenten knew that he would behave, not with his book at stake!

Pushing his thoughts aside, Kakashi and Sasuke lowered the last wooden beam to the ground where some of the constructors were working. "Kakashi," he heard his student called him as they walked back to where they would receive their food rations.

"Kakashi-sensei," he reminded him.

Kakashi was amused when Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What do you know about that doppelganger on mine?"

Doppelganger? What doppelganger? "Who?" the jounin asked.

"Sai, the one that replaced me," Sasuke stated, wiping sweat from his brows. "Pale skin, creepy smile."

"Ah… What about him?"

"I don't trust him."

Kakashi snorted. "I would be surprised if you did. What makes you think I know something about him?"

"You owe me," he snarled.

"I don't owe you anything," the Hatake shot back. A small voice in his mind did say that he owe Sasuke but it was overruled when Kakashi reminded himself that he did prevent both Sasuke and Hinata from getting _too_ intimate. A small hug could evolve into something else – something _naughty_. It was almost as good those books. Almost.

Tenten was right. He really need a woman in his life. **(1)**

Sasuke shot the older man a glare. "Where's that book I gave you?"

"Gone," he replied. "Along with the rest of my _Icha Icha_ collection – and Mr. Ukki."

"I don't give a damn about your porn," Sasuke said almost immediately then he was taken aback. "Wait, Mr Ukki?"

Kakashi stared at him as if he was an idiot. "My plant."

"Your plant had a name?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, Sasuke I named my plant Mr. Ukki. Now tell me about your relationship with our shy Hinata-chan," his former sensei gushed.

Only then Sasuke groaned with a pained and annoyed look on his face as they entered the makeshift cafeteria. He decided that people in Konoha are too nosey for their own good. He might actually murder someone if they asked him that question. Again. Sealed or not, he would have unleash Amaterasu.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata hummed as she stacked the containers on the table. Her assigned duty was to prepare food and heal the injured. Simple enough. In fact the other kunoichi, there are only a handful of them anyway, were assigned to simple duty unlike the boys doing labour work – all the heavy lifting and whatnot.

"Arigato!" they would say enthusiastically when she handed them their food rations. Well someone have to because they might take extras and that would not be fair to the others.

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata whirled around with a wide smile on her face, her cheeks dusting with red. "Neji-nii!" she greeted and held out his food ration. "How was your day?"

Neji took the food in his hand and grimaced. "Fine," he replied.

"You didn't do anything bad to Tenten-chan, did you?" Hinata asked.

He gave her a look. "What makes you say that?"

Hinata pursed her lips. "Well, you have that troubled look on your face the moment you walk in."

Neji sighed. "Hiashi-sama has been pestering me about getting married since I am of age," he confessed.

"Oh," she breathed. Then brightened once again and tilt her head to the side. "Have you given any thoughts about it?"

"No," the prodigy stated, fiddling with the container. "I won't be marrying anyone at least not until the war is over. Reminds me of something." He stared deep into her kind eyes to prove how serious and concern he was. "Be careful around the Uchiha. I'll kill him if he does."

"Don't worry about me, Neji-nii. You should pay more attention to your feeling for Tenten-chan," she giggled as Neji was flustered when Tenten entered with Lee. They dragged him to the table where the rest of the Rookie Nine sat – after thanking Hinata for the food of course.

Hinata went back to her work, smiling every now and then as she handed the food to them. She turned back to the table behind her, noticing that there were only a few more food containers left. She was about to reach for her food but froze when she saw Kakashi entered the room with an annoyed Sasuke.

The Hyuuga Heiress wasn't sure that if Sasuke noticed that all eyes in the room were drawn to him. She grabbed two containers intending to give it to Kakashi and Sasuke but the silver jounin had other ideas. He took a container from another kunoichi stationed along with her and retreated as Sasuke walked towards her. He probably wouldn't trust any other girls other than her. It might be poisoned with love potion or something.

"Arigato," he mumbled and took the container in his hand, his fingers brushed against hers. The tiny contact made her heart skipped a beat. Hinata had expected him to move to where their friends were but he didn't. "Are you done with your shift?"

She felt her palms were getting sweaty. "A-almost," she replied. Damn. Must she be stuttering at a time like this? "Just a few more people then I'll be done."

Sasuke took a swift glance to her partner and shifted his gaze back to her. "I'm sure your partner can handle it alone," he said. "Care to have lunch with me?"

* * *

Yawning, Nara Shikamaru covered his mouth with the back of his right hand. Yes, his mother taught him manners and if he didn't live up to those, his mother definitely would know. That woman had eyes and ears everywhere!

He slouched on the stool, his fist supporting his cheek as he tuned out to whatever Ino was gossiping about. On lazy days like this, he would have lay on the green grass and stared at the clouds – or maybe nap. Kami, he deserves a nap after a long and tiring day like this. He nodded enthusiastically every now and then whenever Ino turned to look at him and Chouji.

"Stop being idiotic, Forehead," he heard Ino snapped. "You must have caught some of Naruto's stupidity."

Naruto exclaimed a 'Hey!' and Sakura gripped her chopsticks a little too tightly. "Ino-pig I swear," she said, "I saw them! Naruto did too!"

 _What were they talking about?_ "Sakura, honey, they never spoke to each other before! I don't even think she did acknowledge him – and vice versa – because she was hung up on this idiot right here," the Yamanaka stated, gesturing to the blond sitting next to Sakura.

"Hey, hey," Naruto chirped in. "None of that." He turned to Sakura. "Didn't you say she like someone else? It could be Sasuke, you know."

"As if Hinata," Kiba pointed towards Hinata, who was busy talking with Neji, "would like a stone cold bastard like him! It's impossible; it's like asking Naruto to stop eating ramen."

The blond flared. "Don't bring up my love for ramen. Not even _Kami_ could separate us!"

"Actually He can," Ino scoffed while Naruto looked at her in horror. "I heard there won't be any ramen supply for quite sometime."

Naruto slammed his hand on the table and demanded Ino to stop lying. Well, they did continue bickering with Sakura in the middle. Shikamaru notice that Sakura's patience was growing thin when he decided to break their bickering. "Sasuke and Hinata, huh?" he drawled, pushing away the broccoli using his chopsticks. It was their previous topic anyway and its the best topic he could think of before Sakura actually murder someone. "It's none of my business but dealing with Neji alone just proves how troublesome it will be."

Just as those words escaped his lips, Team Gai walked over to them and sat with their lunch. The lazy nin sweatdrop when Neji sat across him. He must have heard him. He was pretty sure Neji did. None of the Rookie Nine spoke a word about their previous topic fearing Neji might use his _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_. In fact, Shikamaru had only seen Neji using it quite a few times and decided that he wouldn't want to anger a Hyuuga – ever.

Everyone knows that the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist was not as gentle as its name.

Shikamaru tuned out as they had started a different topic and ate quietly, pretending to listen to their conversation. He looked up from his bento when he had noticed that the whole cafeteria had gone quiet. Curiously, he turned around and he realised why they were stupefied. He watched, amused as the dark haired pair was immersed in a quiet conversation. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder slightly with a smirk playing on his lips.

Shakamaru almost laughed at his bold move. The Uchiha was taunting Neji. He wondered if Sasuke felt the murderous aura coming from Neji when the pair exited the room because even Shikamaru could feel it!

"You know what they say, opposites attracts!" was the said idiotic blond's sudden outburst, earning a glare from Neji and Sakura face palmed.

 _He never learns._

* * *

 **(** **1)** No, I won't pair Kakashi with anyone - not even Tenten because as he said she's just a sister figure

* * *

 _ **Next time on Never Alone, Ever Again**_

"I want Uchiha Sasuke to be eliminated on sight, discreetly if possible."

"I know it's better if I don't know but how did Ita – he died?"

"Sasuke? Did you regret meeting me?"

"I can't tell you the whole truth. Even if I did try, I can't."

* * *

 **Author's End Notes** : Oh no! Who wants Sasuke died? Btw the next chapter is the Five Kage Summit Arc. I'm only following some of the plot since Sasuke is in Konoha and bla bla bla. I told ya from the beginning that I would take this story to a whole new level.


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm so sorry but this is not an update. Apparently, I only have about 4 days to finish off the drama script for school. So I have to finish it in time for the teacher to edit and al before school reopen. This story will be on temporary haitus.

I'll make it up to you guys. But I don't think this story will finish by this year. Hopefully I'll finish it by next year. I won't abandon this story. Don't worry! I'll try to update as soon as I finish the script.

~ UncrewedCandy29 (Kumiko)


End file.
